Let's Make Up For the Silence
by kittyzero
Summary: Gaara gets a call from his lawyer. He can't help but to think, "What kind of a name is Sasuke? And how can his lawyer really believe he can take in a kid?" Gaara's barely 18! Potential YAOI GaaraxSasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the character off Naruto. Gosh, if I did, I'd marry Gaara. Excuse me if my last names are wrong. For they may be...

**Warning:** The characters might tend to be not themselves. That's because I chose to make them that way. After this, no more warnings. Find out as you read.

Chapter One

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Damn alarm clock. I slightly lift my head, taking my time on actually turning the alarm off. Damn, 7 AM is too early for me to even consider getting up. I groan, not bothering to fix the tangled mess my blankets are in. More like the tangled mess that _I'm trapped in_. Thank goodness I have black curtains. No sunlight, I smile to myself. Well, I smile mentally, for I still refuse to smile on the outside. I lay my head back down on the pillow, and let sleep take over once more.

Sleep has come easier since I moved out the day I turned 18. My so-called father had snapped a few days after I had left the house. He basically went insane as he now had no one to torture or blame for my mother's death. A bawling Temari called me that night to tell me he'd hung himself. No one was surprised when I wasn't phased by that man's death. Ironically, my father helped pay for this apartment. His death had earned all three of us a good amount of money to get our lives started.

My eyes flutter open a few hours later. I reach for my cellphone. The bright light blinds me temporarily as I open it. Noon. Fine, I guess now is a good time to get up. School starts in two hours. I remain on my back looking up at the dark ceiling. Still so sleepy...I rub my eyes, which still feel heavy with sleep. Ugh. I sit up, my feet hanging off the side of my bed. Gah! I hiss as the bottom of my feet touch the cold wooden floor. I tippy toe to my closet, not bothering to turn on the lights. I feel around my closet for a bit, picking out what feels like a T-shirt and jeans. Now for some underwear. I walk over to my dresser pulling out black boxers. That's the only color I buy. I make my way to the bathroom, and turn on the lights. My eyes automatically shut tightly as they adjust to the bright lights. I should start using candles. I drop my clothes onto the floor, and turn on my shower. The warm water feels so good against my tense muscles.

My towel's wrapped around my lower half. I'm standing in front of my mirror . I can't look up at myself. Not much has changed. I still have no emotion playing across my face. My green eyes are still empty. I'm still unloved and worthless. Same stoic Gaara. I sigh, and start brushing my teeth. Now satisfied with my brushed teeth, I run a hand through my red hair. I don't care how it looks. The towel falls off, landing around ankles. Time to change. I look down at the shirt I just slipped on. I roll my eyes. Temari has forgotten another one of her shirts here. It's black, white drum set, and right below it it reads 'Bang Me'. I nearly scoff at the thought. I swallow the knot in my throat away. I realize I'm hungry. Breakfast for me, lunch for some. A nice cup of coffee sounds good. I drink the hot, bitter liquid and slip on my shoes. I walk into my bedroom, turning on the lights, and grab my cellphone.

"Fuck. 1:15..." I mutter aloud.

I grab my book bag, swinging it over one shoulder. I gulp down the rest of my coffee, setting it on my nightstand. I walk down the small flight of stairs that leads to my living room, and grab my keys.

I'm now in my car, making my way to school. It's 1:45 when I get there. My head lands on the steering wheel once I'm parked. Enough moping for today. I take a deep breath, grab my book bag and get out of the car. I'm busy locking it when a whistle is directing towards me. I'm not a fucking dog, so I ignore it and keep walking. I know who it is, and I don't wanna bother with him today. Even at 18 I get picked on. I turn the corner, now all alone. Once I think I'm safe from my bully, I slow my pace. A hand soon lands on my shoulder, turning me around harshly. I'm now face to face with Sakon.

"What the hell faggot! Didn't you hear me calling you?" he asks, obviously annoyed.

I say nothing. I just glare, not bothering to waste my breath on him. Besides, those names he calls me don't bother me. Yes. I do have a preference for guys. But then again, so does he. The first week of school, Sakon was dared to coax me into letting him kiss me. We both ended up liking it more than we wanted to admit. But Sakon as a person, I could never like. Sakon smirks at me, his lips soon crashing against mine. I hold my breath, my bag falling down to the ground. I stand still, hoping he'll get his fill and leave me be. He licks my bottom lip, wanting me to allow him access into my mouth. I press my lips tighter together, my eyes tightly shut. His hand then gropes at my crotch, and my eyes shoot open. I grunt at the violating feeling, and he mistakes this as a sound of pleasure. My hands are balled into fists at my sides, trying not to do anything rash. Sakon then gropes and squeezes tighter, causing my mouth to open in surprise. He takes this to his advantage and rams his tongue in my mouth. That causes my stomach to turn, making me feel slightly sick. He's so pushy. I wedge my arm in between us, and push Sakon off of me. He lands on his bottom a few feet in front of me. We're both panting.

"You little asshole!" he shrieks.

I'm frozen. Sakon gets up and grabs the collar of my shirt, pinning me incredibly hard against the wall. I hear the crack of skull against brick. I get slightly disoriented, grabbing onto Sakon's shirt.

"You're so going to regret that," he nearly growls.

His teeth attack my bottom lip, and I wince at the pain. He draws blood, I can taste it. Sakon is pressed firmly against me, not fully allowing me to breathe. I feel so small against him. His tongue finds its way back into my mouth, his taste mixing with the taste of my blood. My head is throbbing. He's starting to piss me off. His hands attack the axis between my legs once more. I groan, and manage to grab his wrists. My knee is thrusted forward, coming in contact with his groin. Sakon falls to his knees. I grab my bag, and start to run. I need to get to where there's people. Then he won't try anything. I'm still running once I see students. The art building is only a few yards away. My lungs hurt. Damn, I'm out of shape. Still, I run faster, almost crashing into the building's front doors. I thrust them open, and run inside, not wanting to see if Sakon is after me or not. The bell rings, letting me know it's finally time for class. I slow down, turning to look behind me a few times. Nothing. Good. I walk into class, out of breath. The teacher looks at me funny.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Sabaku," he grumbles, looking back down at his paperwork.

I look down at my feet, and make my way to my station. The day drags on, and I'm glad when the dismissal bell rings at 5 PM. I put everything away and quickly make my way to my car. I don't want another encounter with Sakon. Time for work. I drive to the local bookstore I work at, only a few blocks from where I live. Kakashi, my old sensei and now boss, greets me with a small nod when I walk in. I nod back once and sit behind the counter. I basically get paid to read. Not many costumers come in to actually buy books. So I sit and read, trying to ignore the people that head towards the back room labeled '18 and Older ONLY!' I'm off at 11 PM, and I nod my good bye to Kakashi.

"See ya tomorrow Gaara. You know, you should try that talking thing. Most people are trying it these days," he teases, chuckling.

I attempt at a smirk, but it comes out as a weird frown. Instead, I nod once and walk out the door. Damn, I'm starving. I pass by my favorite fast food restaurant and get some food. It takes me fifteen minutes to get the food and get home. I unlock my front door, and close it shut behind me with my foot. I drop my bag, setting my food down on the coffee table. I look over at my home phone. Ugh, one message. I press play, and nibble on a fry. I narrow my eyes. It's my lawyer.

_"Hello Mr. Sabaku! It's your lawyer, Masashi Sueisha. There are some family matters that I need to go over with you. It's kind of urgent, so if you gave me a call as soon as you got this message I'd highly appreciate it. Gaara...please don't ignore this call. I've let all those other times slide because your sister asked me to. I really need you to call me back this time kiddo. I'll be expecting your call."_

I sigh. Damn it. Since when does he call me Gaara. And what's with the _kiddo_? I roll me eyes, and decide to call in the morning. Are lawyers in on Saturdays? Whatever. I sit back and start to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I failed to mention that this story was inspired by a very good movie that I recommend everyone watches, Transamerica.

Chapter Two

It's Saturday morning. I'm sitting on my couch, coffee cup in hand. I take a sip, the hot drink burning the back of my throat. I don't react. My house phone is placed on the coffee table in front of me. I'm staring at it like it could jump up and attack me any second. I have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, and it worries me. I have no clue what my lawyer wants to talk to me about. I mean, since when has family matters been a good thing when it comes to _my _family? I sigh, and decide to just get the call over with.

It rings three times. "Hello, Masashi Sueisha speaking. How may I help you?"

I gulp, not sure what to say. There's a long pause, and I can hear Sueisha clear his throat," Um...hello?"

My mouth opens, but nothing comes out. "Well, when you decide to speak, feel free to call back," Sueisha says, and hangs up the phone.

My mouth hangs open as I stare down at the phone. He hung up on me. The thought of that seems nearly impossible for some reason. I sigh, and dial again.

"Hello, Masashi Sueisha speaking. How may I help you?" he repeats. I bite down on my lip, still not saying anything. Sueisha chuckles, "Call back so soon, I see."

This annoys me. "It's Gaara..." I mumble, feeling like an idiot almost instantly.

"Ah, that makes a lot of sense now. Well, hello Gaara. I see you decided not to ignore my call this time," he says.

I say nothing.

Sueisha coughs. "Yes, well, back to business. There's been a problem and I would like for you to come visit me down in my office."

I roll my eyes. "Is it about my...father?" I choke out the word.

No answer. "Wha-What? No, Gaara! No. It's kind of a complicated situation, I need you to come see me. I'll pay for transportation if you need me to," he says.

I failed to mention I live in the Hidden Leaf Village. I needed to get away from the Sand Village. My head hangs low as I think this through. "What are you talking about then?" I ask, no emotion to my voice.

"Your father-"

"I thought you said this wasn't about him," I cut in.

"Well, not really. But...just listen to what I have to say, okay?"

I stay quiet, waiting for him to continue.

"Thank you," he takes a deep breath," Your father had a step-sister. She died a year ago. Her husband killed himself leaving two children behind."

"What does this have to do with me?" This guy is seriously wasting my time.

"Wait. The eldest boy, Itachi, has disappeared. Apparently he's become a rouge ninja. That leaves his little brother, Sasuke. Gaara, he's under age and is currently being held at the local police station here at Sauna. You're his only potential family member. We need you to pay his bail, and temporarily take him in."

Sueisha's words seem to merge. I can't think coherently enough to understand what he's asking me. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, Gaara. I need you to come here to Sauna, bail Sasuke out, and take him in until he's old enough to be on his own."

"No."

"Gaara, you must. You're the only family he has left."

"NO!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me, young man. Have you no heart!?"

I hang up on him and close my eyes. That hit a nerve. I do have a heart, I do. I refuse to let my father's accusatory words of being a demon haunt me. Even after his death. How can I take in an underage kid? I'm barely 18. No, No, No!

I try to carry on through out my day like nothing happened. My lawyer didn't call back. Thank goodness. That night, I didn't sleep at all. I tossed and turned, Sueisha's words burned into my memory.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Exactly what I said, Gaara. I need you to come here to Sauna, bail Sasuke out, and take him in until he's old enough to be on his own."_

_"No."_

_"Gaara, you must. You're the only family he has left."_

_"NO!"_

_"Don't you raise your voice at me, young man. Have you no heart!?"_

I finally fall asleep around 5 in the morning, waking up at noon. My stomach feels weak, so I just grab a cup of coffee. I try cleaning up a bit, wanting to keep my mind busy. I start fixing myself up some lunch around three. I sit on my couch, staring down at my plate of food. It makes me wanna empty out my stomach contents. I turn on the T.v. and set my plate on the coffee table. My mind wanders, and I don't even watch the television. It's soon six in the afternoon, and the plate of food remains untouched. Damn that Sueisha.

My head hangs low, a throbbing pain in my chest. I don't know the fucking kid, and already he has an affect on me. I get up and walk over to my house phone. I dial Sueisha's number.

"Hello?" No stupid introductions this time.

"Explain to me this kid's situation again," I mumble, rubbing my temples.

A chuckle from the other end. "Sasuke has no family, and currently in jail. If you decide to come see me in my office, I'll be more than glad to give you details about what he did to end up there. Basically, I need you to pay his bail and give him a place to stay until he's eighteen. Gaara, just put a roof over his head, feed him, clothe him, and keep him out of trouble. Not that hard."

"I don't know anything about kids. Ask Temari, or Kankuro."

"He's only 17. It'll only be a few months. A year, at the most. And I tried calling Temari. She's on a business trip, somewhere in South America. And Kankuro refused. You're his only hope."

I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. How can this be happening to me? Even now that my dad's gone, he manages to ruin my life somehow. Damn him!

"When do I need to be there?"

Sueisha laughs. "As soon as possible! How are you getting here? You still want me to pay for transportation?"

"No. I'll drive. I'll leave tomorrow morning," I say, more monotone that usual.

"Thanks kiddo! I really-" I hang up on him before he makes me gag.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I turn off the T.v. and pick up my untouched plate of food. I throw it in the sink, not caring if the dish shatters or not. I crawl into bed, mentally overwhelmed. I hope I get sleep tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Let's Make Up For the Silence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything/anyone.

Chapter Three

It's Monday morning. I woke up very nervous. It's early for me to be up. Eight in the morning, I believe. I actually tried to look presentable today. Tight black jeans, tan thermal long sleeve, burgundy T-shirt on top, and black worn converse. The chains on my belt rattle as I pace my apartment. I have no idea what to expect. The drive to Sauna isn't that far. A few hours. I think I can make in there and back in one day. Enough pacing. I grab my book bag, which I must have with me at all times. It's a comfort thing. It includes a sketch book, some art tools, and the book I'm most recently reading. I grab my keys and head out to my car. My fingers subconsciously tap on the steering wheel as I get on the freeway. I need music. I'm going to go insane without it. I pop in a mixed CD, the screams blasting through my speakers soothing me, oddly enough. I sigh, mentally singing along with the lyrics. Oh, how time seems to fly.

**SAUNA- 1 1/2 MILES AHEAD**

My stomach does a little flip. It's about to be noon. My stomach growls loudly, but I don't wanna eat just yet. I bite the inside of my lip as I exit into Sauna. Sueisha's office is only a few minutes away. Is it too late to turn back?

The blond girl at the front desk is eyeing me. It makes me feel very uncomfortable. When I first walked up to her she giggled and a pink blush spread across her face. I wasn't sure what I had done to make her act that way. I sit still, staring at my shoes. I feel out of place. Everyone is dressed in suits, slacks, or skirts. The clacking of keyboards and occasional ringing of a distant phone is making me feel uneasy.

"Mr. Sabaku? Mr. Sueisha will see you now," the blond girls calls from her desk.

I look up at her and nod. She smiles at me, that pink flush covering her cheeks again. My eyes widen, and I walk into my lawyer's office as quickly as possible. I close the large oak door behind me, and stare at the man who's helping make my life miserable. He has thick black hair, combed back, his suit almost as black as his hair. He isn't that old, but not in his prime either.

"Gaara! Thanks for coming. Please, take a seat," his voice booms throughout his office.

I sit down, and clear my throat. "Your secretary stares at me funny," I mindlessly ramble.

Sueisha stares at me blankly and then bursts into a loud laugh. "Yeah, she's what old folk like me like to call 'jail-bait'. Don't mind her, she's new."

I nod, staring down at my hands. Sueisha cleared his throat and opened up a folder that sat in front of him. "Now, about Sasuke. He's being held in the local police station across town. I'm not sure how much his bail is, but I doubt it's much. Just say you're his cousin, since you technically are, and they'll let you take him. They'll need to see ID so have that ready. Hand them this paper work, and they'll do the rest. Any questions?"

I think about it for a bit. "What did he do?"

Sueisha blinks a few times. "Oh, about that. Ahem, he...well...are you sure you wanna know?"

I nod. "If I'm gonna have this kid in my house, I wanna know what I'm up against."

Sueisha's thick eyebrows raise. "Right. Well, he was caught and put in jail for stealing a box of color pencils. What can I say, the kid likes to draw," he laughs.

I sit forward, my interest sparked. "He likes to draw?" I skeptically ask.

He nods. "Yes, but he also has a mysterious white substance with him. That and..."

"There's more?" I sit back against my seat.

Sueisha nods. "He's...a prostitute."

I raise non-existent eyebrows. This kid is crazy. And only a year younger than me. I sigh, "Will you come with me down to the police station, or do I have to go on my own?"

"You'll have to go alone. Here's his paperwork," Sueisha hands me a tan folder. I hesitantly reach for it, and stand up.

"See ya kid," he calls out as I leave his office.

I'm parked in front of the police station. It took me twenty minutes to get there. I don't wanna do this anymore, but I don't have much of a choice. I pull out my wallet and take out my ID. I then grab the tan folder my lawyer gave me and get out of my car.

The guard at the front desk hasn't noticed me yet. I've been standing in front of him for a good five minutes. I clear my throat and he looks up from his dirty magazine. This guy reminds me of Kakashi.

"What do you want, kid?" he rudely asks.

I frown, and hand him the paperwork. He opens the folder, reading the paperwork.

"What's your relationship with the kid?"

"I'm his...cousin."

The guard nods and get up off his seat. He motions me over and we walk towards a metal detector.

"Go through that and I'll meet you on the other side."

I nod and remove my chains and any other metal that might be detected. I place it in the plastic container a much younger guard handed me. I get through the detector and clip the chains back on, pocketing whatever else I had. The guard from the front desk meets me on the other side and takes me into an office.

The guard opens the door. "Yo, boss! This kid is here for that Uchiha boy. Says he's his cousin."

"Let him in," I heard another man say.

The guard turns to look at me and smacks the folder against my chest. I glare at him and he completely ignores me. I step into the office.

"Sit," the cop across the desk commands.

I sit, and wait.

"Bail is 5o bucks. I need to see ID, you'll need to sign release forms and you'll be good to go," he plainly says.

I like this man. He gets to the point, and doesn't waste my time. I pull out my ID and the money and hand it to him. He takes it and starts to pull up files from his computer. He types a few things in, and I soon hear a printer going. Three sheets of paper are soon set in front of me. He hands me a pen.

"Sign here, here, initial here, and sign...here," he indicates all the places I need to sign and I do what's told.

"That last sheet is your copy. We'll get the kid, and you'll be out of here in less than five. Be right back," I'm almost shocked at how fast this was.


	4. Chapter 4

Let's Make Up For the Silence

**Author's Note: **The more I re-read this chapter the less I like it. Oh, well. Last night was interesting. I had dreams of Gaara, sand at his feet going on for miles and miles. The sand was covered in blood. I loved it. Haha.

* * *

Chapter Four

The cop leaves me alone in his office, and is back in five minutes, just like promised. I turn back to see this Sasuke Uchiha, and I have to keep myself from staring. He's wearing faded blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and he looks like he hasn't showered in days. Other than his grimy appearance, he's quite good-looking. His face is free from blemishes, his eyes a piercing onyx, his raven, greasy hair in an unusual style. I bite my lower lip, and look over at the cop.

"That's it?" I ask.

The officer nods. "Yeah, have a nice day. And keep this one off the streets, will ya?"

I nod and stand up. Geez, they were just waiting to get rid of him. Sasuke steps out of the office, and I follow suit, closing the door behind me. Curious looks aren't exchanged. We just stand in the hallway, in an awkward silence. I finally look up at him and he's staring at me. A small smirk plays at his lips. I frown and start to walk. It takes me a few seconds to realize he's not behind me. I turn around and he's staring at the ground, motionless.

I frown. Does he really expect me to just leave him here? Poor kid. I clear my throat. "Hey..."

Sasuke looks up, his eyes hidden behind his long bangs. I motion him over with my head. I catch a glimpse of a smile, and walks over to me. Once he's by my side, I start to walk towards the exit. Sasuke walks uncomfortably close to me. It makes me tense up and I can't help but to grimace. Once we make it outside, I stop and turn to look over at him.

"Do you mind not standing so close?" I ask, stoic as ever.

His eyes widen. "Sorry. Police stations make me nervous."

I nod and unlock the door to the passenger's side. "Get in."

Sasuke gets in and I walk around the car, getting in as well. I haven't turned on the car yet, and we're sitting quietly. Sasuke doesn't say anything. He just sits there, and stares at the dashboard. I find myself studying the boy. He's about two inches shorter than me. Slightly thicker, his face has dirt on it, and now that I pay closer attention...are those tear stains?

"You hungry?" I find myself asking.

Sasuke turns to look over at me, and meets my glare with his own. He nods slowly. I lick my lips and he notices.

"What do you feel like eating?"

He shrugs. "As long as it isn't water and moldy bread, I'm up for anything."

I grimace at the sound of that. "Sushi sound okay?" I take notice at how monotone I sound, and it bothers me.

I'm unsure about what I feel for this kid. Pity? I don't know, or want to care. I wanna offer him some kind of comfort that doesn't include hugging. But my tone of voice doesn't really help. Sasuke's eyes brighten and he smirks.

"Yeah. That sounds great," he mumbles, his gaze once again focused on the dashboard.

I nod and start the car. Both of us jump as screams blare from my speakers. I lower the volume and feel myself about to blush.

"Sorry..." I mumble.

Sasuke chuckles. "No worries."

I drive around for a bit, the car ride insanely awkward.

"Who are you?" he suddenly asks.

His question catches me off guard. "What?"

"I've never met you before. And I thought only family members are allowed to bail people out. Who are you?"

I sigh. "My...father had a step-sister. I'm assuming she was your mother. So I guess I'm your cousin," I bluntly explain.

He nods. "What's your name?"

My eyes widen, and I feel my palms start to sweat. "...Gaara."

"Thanks, Gaara." he quietly mumbles.

This pulls at my heart strings. "For what?"

Sasuke sighs. "For bailing me out. I knew my brother wasn't going to come for me. When I heard I was leaving, I was kind of shocked. So, thanks..."

I feel my chest swell up. The air in my car seems to be getting thicker. "No worries..." I mumble.

Sasuke's hand slowly makes it's way towards my radio. "Do you mind if I turn it up? I kinda like this song..."

I look over at him, somewhat surprised. I nod, "Go ahead."

He smiles and turns up the song. I glance over at him from time to time. The corners of my lips start to twitch. I feel like smiling, but I can't find my self to actually do so. Sasuke is singing along to the song. He looks over at me and he continues singing. He smiles. I hold my breath. He has such a nice smile. Perfectly straight, white teeth.

"Hey, that place looks good," he points out.

I turn to my left, and see the small sushi restaurant. I nod and start to turn right. Sasuke and I are now sitting at a booth in the back. He likes the privacy. He told me so. I'm looking at the menu, not really paying attention to what I'm reading. Sasuke has my attention for the time being. He's looking around the restaurant nervously as he gnaws at the end of his straw. The way his shoulders hunch inward gives me the idea he's uncomfortable around large groups of people. The way he tenses up when someone passes by gives me the urge to laugh. But I keep from laughing.

I sigh, and he looks up at me. "What?" he asks.

I shake my head and go back to my faux reading. He takes my menu and pulls it down, so he's now looking at my face. "Why where you staring at me like that?" his tone is almost accusatory.

I glare at him, my jaw flexing. I don't answer him and he groans in annoyance.

"You don't talk much do you?" I look up at him and find the need to back up. His face was way too close for comfort.

"How old are you, _Gaara?_" The way he says my name annoys me. Like he's testing it out in his mouth, and doesn't really like the sound of it. My eyes narrow at him, and I don't answer.

"Humph...fine. Do you have you own place?" I roll my eyes and take a sip of my tea, ignoring that question as well.

"Alright. I guess you're not going to answer that either. Hm...you got a girlfriend?" I can't help but to scoff at that.

Sasuke chuckles. "Ah...some kind of response. So it seems it's the relationship questions are the only ones you'll answer. That's okay with me. No girlfriend. How about a boyfriend?" Sasuke leans towards me again.

I don't give him a response for that. But I can feel my face start to get hot. "When was your last kiss?" I frown at that question, Sakon coming into mind. I nearly shudder at the thought.

Sasuke sighs. He looks irritated. "Come on! I appreciate you bailing me out and all, but you're gonna have to talk to me eventually."

Yet again, I ignore him. Sasuke's hand slams down hard on the table, making me look up at him.

"Answer me damnit!"

Time for a little glaring contest. Ha. I win.

"Fine. Fine, just one more question. If you answer this last question I'll stay quiet until we get back to your place. That's if you have one, cause since you won't answer me, I know nothing about you. Deal?"

I stare at him for a bit, thinking about it. Can he really keep this up? Damn...possibly. I nod once. Sasuke smiles and bites his bottom lip. Okay, now I'm nervous.

"When's the last time you had sex?" his tone is almost mocking.

My eyes widen. "Ask something else..."

Sasuke laughs, and his hair sways as he shakes his head. "Nope. I wanna know the answer to _that_ question. The deal was I ask one question, you answer, I remain quiet. You said nothing about restricted questions."

I sigh, my fingers tapping nervously on the table.

"Oh, come on! Was it that long time ago that you can't remember, or was it that bad that you don't want to remember? A guy like you must get ass all the time," Sasuke laughs again.

Stupid bodily reactions. I blush furiously at his comment. Was it his attempt at flirting with me?

"There isn't a last time," I whisper, barely audible.

His exaggerated gasp lets me know he heard. "Liar! Don't tell me you're still a...virgin!?" he whispers the last word.

I look up at him, and wish the saying _if looks could kill _was more that a just a figure of speech. Sasuke's biting down hard on his lower lip. His eyes hold amusement. I want to stab him with my chopsticks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Read the first chapter for disclaimer :

**Author's Note: **This is were Sasuke seems to be a little out of character. It's in the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter Five

"Gaara, you're kidding right?" he asks again.

"Why are you so shocked?" I snap.

"Well, for one...you're so damn good looking! I could have sworn you'd have to beat people off with sticks," he's not making fun of me. I can tell in his voice.

I blush again. "You're wrong. I don't bother with relationships anyway."

Sasuke frowns. "Why not?"

"I'm not good enough."

Sasuke scoffs. "Bullshit. Well, I mean...I just met you. But already you seem like a pretty nice guy. Sure, you're a little stoic and hostile. But you have to have a heart for taking time to even glance at me. I mean, you bailed me out."

My eyes widen when I feel his hand on mine. His fingertips are caressing the top of my hand. I slowly pull it from under his touch, gently placing both hands on my lap. I look away. How embarrassing.

"Hi. I'll be your waitress for tonight. Do you know what you'll like yet?" the waitress asks.

She's staring at Sasuke with large, interested eyes. For some reason it bothers me. She knows nothing about him. Then again, I don't either. Sasuke is now ordering his food, and she turns to look at me. I glance up at her and mumble out my order. She smiles and thanks us before walking away. Sasuke doesn't say anything as we wait for the food. We even eat in silence, and the car ride home was also quiet. I soon start to feel the awkward silence start to creep up on me. It's never bothered me before. I've never been talkative, and due to the lack of friends, I didn't have people talk to me.

"We're almost home," I flatly say, glancing over at him.

He just nods. I lift an invisible eyebrow.

"Why are you so quiet?" I finally ask.

Sasuke looks over at me, a crooked smirk on his lips. I feel like I don't know something I should know.

"Well..." I urge.

I don't have much patience for this kid. Sasuke stifles a laugh.

"I thought we made a deal. Back when we were eating. The answer of one question if I remained quiet," he says in a matter of fact tone.

Realization hits me. Damn. Am I an idiot or what? I nod, and turn up the music instead. A few minutes after he last spoke, it starts to rain. I turn on the windshield wipers. A flash of lightning is suddenly seen ahead of us in the horizon. It's soon followed by the booming sound of thunder. Sasuke squeaks, his eyes shutting tight. I look over at him, slightly amused.

"You okay?" I ask.

He nods, and slowly opens his eyes. Another flash is seen, thunder heard right after. This time Sasuke doesn't squeak. Instead, his knees are pulled up to his chest, his hands over his ears. Sasuke's teeth are gritted together. His arms cross over his knees, and he buries his face in them when he hears another one. Sasuke's scared of thunder. I feel the urge to laugh. He looks so adorable.

We make it home in twenty minutes, and I'm soon parking my car. I look over at Sasuke, who's still freaking out.

"We're here." I mumble.

Sasuke looks over at me, his eyes wide. We get out of the car at the same time. Rain is pouring down hard on us. I grab my bag and lock the door behind me. Sasuke locks his door and shuts it as well. I walk towards the front of my apartment, and I can hear Sasuke following close behind me. The loud booming sound of thunder is deafening, the bright light illuminates the sky. When I look back down, Sasuke has his arms wrapped around my waist, his face buried in my chest. I sigh, and wrap one arm around his shoulders leading him inside. We're soaking wet. Sasuke lets go of me once we're in the lobby. I look over at him and he's shivering.

"You okay?" I ask again.

He nods, avoiding eye contact. I look down at my feet and walk towards the elevator. Once we're both inside I push the number three. Sasuke has his arms wrapped around himself. He's still shivering. The elevator bell dings and I step out onto my floor. I walk to my door, and unlock it, leading a cold Sasuke inside. He closes the door behind me and stands by the door. I set my bag down, and take my shoes off.

"You should get out of those clothes. I don't want you getting sick." I'm still working on my right shoe.

I look up at him, and quickly turn away. He was pulling off his shirt. I'm at a loss for words.

"Um...you could have done that in the bathroom..."

"You never showed me where it was," he points out.

Of course. King of comebacks strikes again. I slowly look up at him, and he's unbuttoning his jeans.

"Hey! W-wait...you can shower if you like."

Sasuke nods, and buttons up his jeans again. He follows me into my room, where I direct him to my bathroom. He steps inside and I go find him some clothes. I knock three times before entering.

"Come in!"

I open the door and nearly have a heart attack. Sasuke is fully naked. My back is instantly turned towards him, my face matching the color of my hair.

"You know, when someone knocks, and you say 'come in' that's usually cause you're decent," I tell him

"Sorry. I'm not used to people knocking. Besides, you wouldn't be the first that sees me fully naked."

This almost makes me cringe. I make my way to the toilet, trying not to look in his direction. Sasuke then gets in the shower.

"I'm placing clothes for you ontop of the toilet. Towels are in the cabinet by the shower," is the last thing I say before I basically run out of the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Let's Make Up For the Silence**

**Author's Note:** I really like this chapter :D

* * *

Chapter Six

I press my back against the bathroom door once I've shut it behind me. I take a deep breath and exhale slowly. What a day. My clothes is still dripping wet, and I'm starting to get cold. I need to shower too. My eyes start to close as my mind wanders. His skin looked so soft...wait!? No it didn't. He's my cousin. Well, kind of. Whatever, it's still wrong. I can't hear the water running anymore. How long was I standing there for?

Maybe I should just change out of this wet clothes. I walk over to my closet, pulling out some clothes to sleep in, and grab a pair of clean underwear. The clothes is thrown on my bed. I sigh as I peel the layers of wet shirts off my back. I drop them on the ground. I start to unzip my jeans, my boxers coming off at the same time.

"Hey, Gaara can I -Whoa! Nice..."

I grab the dry T-shirt, covering my lower regions, and turn to face him. I'm breathing too hard, and my face is burning up again.

"You were supposed to be changing," I nearly snap.

"Well I was, but I remembered I need a toothbrush. I was just wondering if you had an extra..."

I sigh deeply, and nod. "Can you get me a towel first?"

Sasuke chuckles, and tosses me the one that he has wrapped around his waist. I look down at my feet, which is where it landed. I don't even want to think about him naked and in my bathroom doorway.

"Get changed, please. I'll be right in. Give me two minutes..."

"Okay. But just for your information, it's rude not to look at the person you're talking to," Sasuke laughs.

"Just...get some clothes on!" My voice raises just a bit. This kid is going to give me a headache.

Sasuke turns on his heel and leaves to go change. I place my T-shirt on my bed and wrap the towel around my waist. A shower sounds great right about now. I grab both my wet and dry clothes before I walk into the bathroom. Once more I knock three times.

"Do you have clothes on?" I call out.

Sasuke laughs. "Come find out."

I groan and decide to just risk it. Thankfully, he's fully clothed. I throw the wet clothes in the hamper before I walk over to my sink, opening the small double doors right under it. Sasuke is leaning against the wall behind me. I rummage around for a bit, and find a green toothbrush. I toss it to him along with the toothpaste.

"You can do that in the kitchen. I need to shower."

Sasuke nods and leaves. I make sure to lock the door. I don't fully trust him to give me any privacy. The towel around my waist falls to the ground and I turn on the hot water. It's not until I've stepped under the scalding water that I realize that I'm freezing. I shiver for a good five minutes, my sore muscles relaxing under the hot cascade. The water feels really good. I start to wash myself slowly, taking my time. After I've washed and rinsed my hair, I turn off the water. I dry myself and slip into dry clothes. Where's my toothpaste?

"Sasuke..." his name feels weird on my lips.

I grab my toothbrush and head out to my room. It's empty. I walk downstairs, and into the living room. He's on the couch. I walk up to him, trying to be as quiet as possible. He's asleep. I sigh and walk into the kitchen, where I find the toothpaste. Might as well get it over with. I brush my teeth in the kitchen. After that's done, I take both brushes, as well as the paste back into the bathroom. Walking back out, I sit on the foot of my bed.

Should I leave him on the couch? Or should I let him sleep in my room? Why is this so complicated?

"Gaara..." a groggy voice comes from my doorway.

Not much time to think about my dilemma now.

"Hm...?"

"I'm sure you've noticed I'm not to comfortable with thunder. And it's still raining. So I was wondering..."

"Spit it out."

"Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" He's not looking up at me, and he's blushing.

My eyes widen. His question shocked me. My answer shocks me even more.

"Sure..."

Sasuke looks up at me and gives me that crooked smirk. I scoot up, getting under my covers. My back is turned towards Sasuke as he climbs into the other side of the bed. I'm once again grateful that I now have a queen sized bed, instead of the twin I would have had at home. My eyes start to close, as I drift off into sleep. That was until I feel hot breath against my ear. There's weight on me and I start to panic. I look up to see Sasuke climbing over me, reaching to turn off the light. He sees me looking up at him.

"Hehe...sorry. I thought I should turn off the light so you'd sleep more comfortable," he shyly mumbles, turning off the light.

My body relaxes once again, and I'm annoyed to realize that I'm disappointed by the loss of contact. What the hell am I thinking!? I should have never let him sleep on my bed. I'm utterly aware of his body's presence. I can hear his steady breathing, and how it matches the steady rain outside. Wow, I want to slap myself. That was so cheesy. Is he asleep? Or trying to calm down? He's moving. I stop breathing. Is he facing me now? He sighs and his breath hits the back of my neck. God, he's so close. My room illuminates and the sound of thunder echoes through out my apartment. My eyes are wide. Sasuke is holding me again. His breath is seeping throughout my shirt. It's hot, and I'm going to shudder if he doesn't stop soon. Lightning is seen once again. The loud booming sound follows right after. Sasuke is shaking now. His body is pressed against my every curve. I want to stop the tightening feeling in my lower stomach, but his whimpers make that nearly impossible. Sasuke brings out the weirdest feelings in me. Sakon has been way more...affectionate than this. But he's never made me feel like Sasuke's making me feel right now. I want to turn around and hold him. But I just met Sasuke. I've been ignoring the world for more than a decade. Why should Sasuke be an exception? Oh, god. Maybe it's because his hands and trailing up my shirt. His fingertips gently rub up and down my sides. I suppress a groan. Damn it. He's touching my stomach. Oh, no. Don't trail lower, don't trail lower, please...don't trail-He trailed lower! Why am I breathing so hard? Better yet, why am I not stopping this!?

"Don't!"

Sasuke's hands stop the roaming. I pull his hands away from my waistband, and sit up.

"I'm sorry..." I can't tell if he means it or not.

"What are you doing?"

"What I do best. I wanted to thank you. Saying it didn't seem good enough. Then it hit me. Why not thank you the best way I know how?"

I'm outraged. My head whips around to try and glare at him. But it's pitch black in my room. Lightning strikes again. That's when I see Sasuke crawled into fetal position. Damn. I wanted so bad to yell at him.

"A 'thank you' was just fine."

I lay back down, working on getting my breathing back to normal. Sasuke doesn't touch me anymore. I hear him squeak again when lighting shines into my room once more. This carries on until at least three in the morning. Neither of us are able to fall asleep. The storm keeps Sasuke up, while his small squeaks and whimpers hinder me from sleep. Curse this adorable boy, who just so happens to be sharing a bed with me...

"No touching below the waist," I grumble.

I hear Sasuke groan a little sound of confusion. I turn to look at him, my arm awkwardly wrapped around his shoulder. Sasuke doesn't waste time, and holds me close. He buries his face in my chest, tucking his head under my chin. I'm surprised by how comfortable he is with affection. Then again, he did sell his body out of need. I sigh, trying to get used to the new found body heat. It's oddly comfortable. My eyes are soon slipping shut. It only takes a few minutes before we fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Let's Make Up For the Silence

**Author's Note:**It's one in the morning, and I'm bored, alone, sore, and I'm craving blood. Just a joke. Don't call a shrink :rolls eyes: I can't even tell you how many Naruto quizzes I took in the last half hour. I didn't cheat, and they all resulted with Gaara. Now read, and enjoy...

:Gaara glare:

* * *

Chapter Seven

I wake up, and my room is still dark. I can feel Sasuke's breath against the base of my throat. He feels so soft in my arms. God, this is so wrong. Yet, I can't find myself to let go. Sasuke stirs in his sleep, his body inevitably grinding against mine. I shudder. My every nerve is tingling. I'm going to need to get up soon. This can't last any longer. I pry myself out of Sasuke's grip, slowly sitting up. He groans in his sleep.

"Gaara...?"

I turn to look at him, or try to since it's so dark.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

Sasuke starts to feel around the bed for me. I leave my hand where it is, secretly hoping he'll reach it soon.

"I was going to get a cup of coffee. You want one?"

He finds my hand and laces his fingers with mine. I sit back, my head hitting against the headboard. Sasuke groans again.

"Not yet, thanks. Lay with me for a bit."

His thumb is rubbing circles on my hand. "What for?"

Sasuke inches closer, and wraps one arm around my stomach. "You're so skinny..."

I roll my eyes at him. "If you're going to be insulting me, I rather go make my cup of coffee."

"No, please! Just...I don't want you to leave me alone." he whines.

I'm not sure how to react, so I just lay back down. Sasuke's grip tightens around my waist. I tense up. I feel like running away, and hiding in a dark corner. But my legs don't seem to be getting the message. His head finds his way onto my chest. I find myself staring out into the darkness, enjoying Sasuke's embrace. He's really warm, and I want him closer now.

"You barely know me, yet you're quite affectionate," the words slip past my lips before I realize they've done so.

Sasuke chuckles. "I like being affectionate. My whole life I've been deprived of any emotion, or intimacy whatsoever. So now that I've free of my family's clutches, I find great comfort in the physical contact with other people. No matter how stoic, mysterious, and sexy they are..."

I must have imagined that last part. "What...?"

I can feel Sasuke tense up. "Sorry...that last part was me thinking out loud. Forget I said it."

I do as he asks, and just pretend I didn't her him. I start to wonder. Did he see selling his body as a way to get perpetual intimacy and physical contact.

"Is that why you became a prostitute?" I was so blunt, but I wasn't sure of any other way to ask.

I should have tried harder though. Sasuke sits up. I can feel his glare, even in the dark. "What was that?" he hisses.

I sit up as well. He's angry. "I'm sorry. I've offended you."

"Fuck yeah, you have! I mean, I know they told you about that, but I never thought you'd go so low as to bring..._that word_up during a conversation. It was starting to feel nice, here with you and your monotone ass. Way to ruin a fucking moment," Sasuke gets up.

I'm speechless. My bedroom door swings open. Damn, it's bright outside. Sasuke doesn't turn to look back at me. He slams the door behind him. What am I-am I actually feeling guilty? I sigh deeply.

Note to self: Make sure to slowly torture and kill my lawyer.

My mouth feels dry. Damn, I'm nervous. I get up and walk towards my bathroom. I should brush my teeth. Helps kill time before I actually go..._apologize. _I brush my teeth thoroughly, considering about going over them once more. This is insanity. I shouldn't be avoiding the kid. Especially not in my own home! I use a little mouthwash, before rinsing out my mouth with water. Time to find Sasuke. I walk out of my bedroom and head down the stairs. I can see him on the couch. As I step closer I can see his body slightly shaking. His knees are brought up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs for comfort. Sasuke is crying. I feel my stomach drop. I really hit a nerve in using that word.

Sasuke doesn't hear me as I walk up to him. He sniffles and wipes his eyes dry. He groans at his failed attempt to stop the tears from flowing. I hesitantly reach out a hand to him. I bite my lip as I realize my hand is shaking. Sasuke's body tenses up as I place my hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me and pulls away as if I've burnt him. He scoots away to the other end of the couch. I feel incredibly hurt. My words cut him deeply, and now I don't know of a way to make it better. I want to make it better...don't I? Yes, of course I do. I'm the one who made him cry. I should be able to make it stop. But how...?

"Sasuke...?" that's all I can think of doing.

"Don't touch me!"

"I've hurt you. I'm sorry...I-"

"You what!?" Sasuke is yelling, and it upsets me.

I'm such a jerk. I have no clue what to say. What would a normal human do? Tell the truth. Isn't that what you're always supposed to do? But I didn't lie. Oh, well that's all I have to go with right now. Sasuke starts crying harder when I don't answer him. I need to hurry, but I don't know where to begin!

"What I asked you, back in my room...it didn't come out the way I wanted it to. I don't have much experience talking to new people. And I'm sorry for how blunt and monotone I've been. As you can tell, this isn't easy. For I'm still speaking with no emotion. But I'm truly sorry. What I meant to ask was-"

"Don't. I know what you meant. But you saying that word kind of hurt. I thought, maybe you out of all people could see me as something other than a slut. Yes, I did sell myself to feel loved. I know it wasn't the best choice, but I found myself getting what I wanted as I was actually preforming what I was paid to do. It was after that made me hate myself. I felt dirty, and pathetic. Yeah, I could have all the sex in the world, but no one ever wanted to stay with me. All my clients had lives outside of my existence. Families, wives and husbands to care for and _really_ love. When you called me that, it all came crashing down. The revelation of me being a cheap whore."

Sasuke was still crying as he said this. He had stopped talking, his lower lip quivering. Tears slipped out of the corners of his eyes, a few stay drops stopping at his lips. I couldn't stop myself as I leaned into him. Sasuke looked up at me, quite surprised. I was able to snap out of it, but I was still too close. I wrapped both arms around him, hoping he wouldn't catch on to my small attempt at kissing him. He suspected nothing. Instead, Sasuke pulls me in closer. He needs this just as much as I do. I'm not sure why, but I coax him into sitting on my lap. He clings to me for dear life, crying himself dry onto my shoulder. Sasuke falls asleep, and I start to doze off as well. I rest my face against the top of his head. Sasuke's hair is so soft. His raven locks brush against my lips, and I kiss the top of his head. My eyes are slipping shut. I'm almost sleep, I can feel it. Sasuke shifts, and tilts his face upwards. His lips barely brush against my own. Sleep engulfs me right then.


	8. Chapter 8

Let's Make Up For The Silence

**Author's Note: **Did I fail to mention that if there ever is lemon I refuse to warn you? Hm...I can't recall. Well, I won't. I think it ruins the kinky moment. And I can be kinky :sadistic stare: I'm not sure if there's any :thinks: Oh, well! Find out. Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Eight

When I wake up again, there's no sleeping Sasuke on my lap. I'm on my side, and very warm. Someone has draped a blanket over me. I look around and realize I'm in my room. How did I get here? The afternoon light shines in dimly through my window. One of the curtains has been pulled back. I sit up and look around, pulling the blanket off of me. Where's Sasuke?

"Hey, cutie. You hungry?"

I turn towards my door. Did Sasuke just call me _cutie_? I brush it off. I look away, trying to hide the blush that must be spread over my face.

"Gaara?"

"Oh, am I hungry? Right. Kind of. Did you want me to cook something?"

Sasuke smiles, his face beaming. "I already made us something."

My eyes widen. He can cook?

"I know, I know. But yes, I can cook. Sort of. I made us some spaghetti, with a mushroom sauce. Your empty refrigerator kind of limited dinner tonight," he meekly answers, as if reading my mind.

I nod once in approval. "Sounds good."

Sasuke motions me over with one hand, waiting at the doorway for me. We walk into the kitchen together, and I see that he's set up my never-been-used dining table.

"Sit. I really do hope you like what I made. It's been a while since I've cooked for anyone else. Well, that doesn't count that one guy who paid me one grand to stay at his place for a week. Dang, he was kinky. Anyway, he made me cook for him all the time. Said it turned him on. Made me wear this black apron type thing and combat boots. Nothing else. Crazy mothe-"

"Stop."

I can't take his rambling. Especially when it involves his unfortunate past. I want to know about him, no doubt about that. But I don't want to know what 'clients' made him do. I couldn't take it...

"What...?"

"Sasuke, I don't feel quite comfortable knowing what..._they_ made you do. Just leave it as, 'it's been a while'. Agreed?"

Sasuke smirks up at me. "Sure thing..."

He takes a bite of his food. It doesn't look half bad, to be honest. We eat in silence for a bit. Sasuke speaks first.

"What is it you usually do? You know, if I weren't here with you?"

I chew my food, using that time to think of an appropriate answer. "Not much."

Sasuke looks at me funny. "Aw, come on. There's gotta be more to your life than, 'not much'. What would you be doing right now, if I weren't here?"

I think about it for a bit. "I'm not sure. What time is it?"

"Er...around six."

I take a sip from my drink. "I'd be at Kakashi's."

Sasuke fork stops midair, and raises an eyebrow. "Who's that?" he flatly asks.

"My old sensei. He owns a book store, and he hired me a few months ago."

"So you work at a book store?"

I nod.

"Anything else?"

"I go to art school at two in the afternoon, and get out at five."

Sasuke stops eating, and stares at me blankly. "You draw?" His tone is skeptic.

I raise an invisible brow. "Yes. You seem shocked."

"Well, not really shocked. You just look more like the type that would read Wicca books, and write dark poems is all."

I feel like laughing. But it comes out as a choked cough. We're both done with our meals, and I'm picking up our plates. I'm not in the mood to do chores, so I just set them in the sink. The beauty of living on your own...

"What about you?" I ask him.

Now that I think about it, I wish I hadn't asked him that question. Sasuke and I are now in the living room. I'm sitting, as he lays his head on my lap, the rest of his body sprawled out on the couch.

He chuckles. "What do you mean? What would I be doing now, or...who?"

I cringe. "I don't know."

Sasuke is looking up at me, his bottom lip sucked in between his teeth. "I'd be with a client."

I try not to react. Sasuke is still staring at me. My heart rate is speeding up, my hands balled into tight fists. Sasuke sits up, his knees tucked under him. He's still looking at me. I can tell he's amused by my reaction. He's holding back a smile.

"Gaara...don't let it upset you. It's not all that bad."

I turn to look at him. "How can you say that?" I hiss.

Sasuke licks his lips. Now why did he have to go and do that? Now I can't help but notice how soft and plump they look. Sasuke is inches from my face now. I can feel his anxious breath on my face.

"Well, for one...you learn new things. Sexual things," he whispers.

I open my mouth to speak, but I don't have anything to say. Sasuke bites his bottom lip, and cups my jaw with one hand. He's so close. I could just take a deep breath, and that small movement would get me close enough so our lips are touching. Sasuke darts his tongue out, tasting my bottom lip. I close my eyes. This shouldn't be happening. My face feels hot, and my breathing is irregular. I've forgotten how to breathe. He's going to kiss me. Sasuke falls back on the couch when my house phone rings. He lets out a sharp sigh, and crosses his legs on the couch. I try to remember how to get air back into my lungs. My phone is still ringing. I lean over to the coffee table, and pick it up.

"Hello...?"

"Gaara! Where are you, kid? I haven't seen you in two days."

It's Kakashi.

"I had a few family matters to deal with back at Sauna. I just needed some time off."

"Right, is everything okay?"

He doesn't need to know details. I look over at Sasuke, who's watching me with curious eyes.

"Yes, and I'm sorry. I should have called."

"Yeah, that would have helped. I guess I was just a little worried. Will you be in tomorrow?"

Sasuke licks his lips. He's taunting me.

"Gaara?" I haven't answered Kakashi yet.

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow."

I hang up the phone, and place it back on the table.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asks.

"My boss." I'm now looking at him, my eyes narrowed.

I need to get away from Sasuke. He meets my glare with his own. I can't let him come any closer. I can see his intentions in his eyes. It's clear. Sasuke's slightly narrowed. He looks like he's waiting for me to speak. I get up off the couch, and start waling towards my room.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

I stop, and turn around to look at him. He's standing, and looks shocked. I don't know what to tell him. I just need to get away.

"I need some things for an assignment my art teacher gave me. I'm gonna go to the crafts store."

"Can I come?"

I shake my head. He's the reason I'm leaving. Why would I bring the person I'm avoiding, along?

"No. It's best if you stay here. I know what I'm going for and I don't want to spend too much time in one place."

He nods his head, and plops back down on the couch. I sigh, and walk up the stairs and into my room. My curtain is still pulled back, and I can see it's dark outside. I turn on the lights, walking up to my closet. The pick out the first thing I see. Tight dark blue jeans, a black and white striped long sleeve, with a band-T over it. I slip on my shoes, pocket my cellphone, and grab my keys. I don't say good bye to Sasuke as I walk out the front door. Once I'm in my car I realize that I've left my book bag upstairs. Fuck. It's not worth it. I won't be going back up to my apartment. I need to stay away from Sasuke for a while. At least until the need to kiss him subsides.


	9. Chapter 9

Let's Make Up For the Silence

**A/N: **Listening to MCR. They tend to calm me down. Ugh, life is quite hectic :curses quite loudly: I painted though!

I'm an angry child, haha :D

* * *

Chapter Nine

A few days since I first met Sasuke have gone by. A week and two days to be exact. I keep busy with my 'art projects'. Sasuke frustrates me. Painting and sketching seems to be the only way I can escape from said frustration. Sasuke keeps busy by watching T.v. He doesn't do much, and I can tell he's getting bored. Not only that, but he can tell I've been avoiding him. I sigh, feeling unusually guilty. I'm on the floor in my bedroom. The canvas I'm working on is too big to hold on my lap. I'm so engrossed in my work, I don't hear Sasuke walk into my room.

"Gaara...?"

I look up at him, my tongue poked out from the side of my mouth. Sasuke walks up to me. He's smirking. My lips are tightly pressed together now. Sasuke licks his thumb and rubs it against my cheek. I give him a puzzled look.

"You had paint on your face," he mumbles.

I don't say anything, but look back down at my work.

"That's very nice. You're really good."

I nod once. "Thank you."

I pick up my brush again, and continue the colorful strokes. Sasuke sits about two feet away from me, just watching.

"You should try holding your brush in an angle."

I stare at him. Of course. Why didn't I think of that? Then again, with him around I'm never able to think straight.

"I have a new sketch book, and extra paintbrushes if you wanna try it," I mumble.

"Sure, I'd like that." I reach for my book bag and hand him the sketchbook.

I point towards my closet. "There's a box in there, with all kinds of stuff. Pick out what you like."

Sasuke pulls out two different sized paintbrushes, a pallet, and four different color paints. He looks like he actually knows what he's doing. Sasuke stays by my closet, his back against the wall. I watch him for a while. He looks gorgeous. The way the light hits him at a certain angle, the way he's sitting, the blue smudge of paint on his chin. I smile. Sasuke looks up at me, and his eyes widen.

"Wow, I never thought I'd live to see the day when you smiled." Sasuke gives a little laugh.

My smile fades. "Don't get used to it."

It's Friday, and I'm getting ready to go to school. It's raining again. Sasuke has been freaking out since the thunder started. He's been following me around for a good half hour.

"Please, Gaara! I won't bother you in class. Just...just don't leave me here alone! You know I hate thunder storms. You won't even know I'm there, I promise," his tone is pleading.

He looks desperate. I know he hates thunder storms. I also know this is going to be a bad idea.

"Fine. But I don't want you bothering me, or being a distraction in class. If the teacher finds you being a nussince, and kicks you out, that's it. I'm not stopping him from doing so," I want to make my point clear.

He nods anxiously. "No problems, I swear."

Yes, this is going to be a bad idea.

We make it to school with ten minutes to spare. The rain has died down to a mild drizzle. Damn. I should have left him at home. Sasuke and I get out of the car. I pull my hood over my head, not in the mood to get wet. Sasuke walks up to me as I make my way around the car. We're walking out of the parking lot and towards the back of the nearest building.

"Hey, fag!"

Oh, no. Why today out of all days? I ignore Sakon, and keep walking. Sasuke stays at my side, but I can see him turning around occasionally.

"I think he's talking to you," he whispers.

I growl. "I _know_ he's talking to me. Just keep walking, will you? I thought you said you weren't gonna cause me any problems."

Sasuke says nothing more. We're still behind the main building. I can the see turn I need to make to get to the art building. It's a few yards away. My head hits against the brick wall that's to my right. No, why couldn't he leave me be? Just today, the day that Sasuke was with me. He had to come and pick on me now, huh?

"I thought we covered this already. What are you deaf?"

Sakon has me pinned against the wall, his grip tight around the collar of my jacket. Sasuke is standing right behind him, his eyes wide.

"Leave me alone, Sakon."

"What if I don't want to?"

Sakon grabs the back of my neck, crashing his lips onto mine. Oh, great! I think Sasuke is watching. I knew this was going to be a bad idea. Sakon bites my lower lip, drawing blood. He's like a fucking animal.

"Hey!"

My eyes snap open. I hadn't realized I'd closed them. Was that Sasuke? Who cares!? Sakon is off me, and isn't even paying attention to me anymore. But his attention on Sasuke isn't any better.

"Who's this...?" Sakon licks his lips, his eyes glazed with lust.

"What's it to ya?" Sasuke crosses his arms over his chest.

"I don't know. A good looking guy like you shouldn't be hanging around with freaks like Gaara over here. I'm gonna have a little get-together at Club 9 a few blocks away from here later today. You should come. You need to start hanging out with someone better."

Sasuke scoffs. "And is that 'someone better' is you?"

Sakon giggles. "Why don't you come find out?"

Sakon grabs the hem of Sasuke's jeans, pulling Sasuke into him.

"What exactly do you want?" Sasuke asks him.

"Just to have a little fun. Gaara likes to play hard to get. That's just plain fucking annoying, in my opinion."

I'm confused. These feelings. They're not right. I want to rip Sakon to shreds. Sakon is kissing Sasuke. What angers me the most, is that Sasuke is actually kissing back.

"Get off him," I growl.

Sakon is gripping at Sasuke's hips. He turns around to look at me, a sly smirk plastered on his face. I want to tear it off. Sasuke doesn't look at me. He's gnawing at his bottom lip, letting Sakon hold him. My hands are balled into fists, my nails digging horribly into my palms.

"What was that, _Gaara?_"

"Get off Sasuke, Sakon. Or I'll make you get off."

Sakon lets Sasuke go, and just laughs at me. He's laughing. At me. I can't remember clearly when or how it happened, but Sakon was cursing loudly. He was on the floor, holding his face. Blood was seeping through his fingers. I looked over at a shocked Sasuke. I grabbed his hand and led him back to my car.

"Where are we going?" he meekly asked.

"Home."

I opened the car door, waiting for him to get in.


	10. Chapter 10

Let's Make Up For the Silence

**A/N: **I have writer's block. And even though I have chapter eleven, and part of twelve typed up, I'm kinda freaking out. Ew.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Sasuke is sitting on my couch. His eyes follow me as I pace around the room. I'm huffing, gripping at my red hair.

"Gaara, please stop pacing." Sasuke's voice is calm.

"No!" It comes out as a vicious growl.

"Are you still mad about that Sakon guy?"

"You kissed Sakon back! Why would you do such a thing, Sasuke!? Give me a reasonable fucking reason for you to actually give that piece of...slime the time of day! He's been picking on me for as long as I've been at that school. Stalking me, grabbing me, throwing me up against walls as he pleases. Then you come along, and you kiss him! Why!?" That's the second time he makes me yell. This is so odd.

Sasuke's grinding his teeth together. He's mad at me now. His silence frustrates me.

"Answer me, dammit!"

Sasuke looks up at me, his glare almost making me flinch. He stands up, his eyebrows pulled together. He looks insanely dangerous. I shouldn't have yelled.

"Think about it, _Gaara_. Ever since I got here, I've been trying to get your attention. But you've been pushing me away since day one! You barely look at me."

His once angry voice, dies out and cracks in the end. Now I'm really confused.

"What?"

"Oh, god Gaara! Can't you see!? Are you really that fucking stupid. I like you! We're not cousins. We're not even blood related. Just admit you feel the same way."

I shake my head. "Your insane. I don't like you. Not _that_ way. You are my cousin. My lawyer said..."

"Aw, fuck your lawyer! I see the way you look at me. But I don't understand why you hold back. No offense, but I'm glad I don't see you as family. I know you don't consider me family either. Stop resisting!"

Sasuke's grabbing my wrists. I'm shaking, tears are lining my eyes. There are no feelings between us. There can't be. But...then why did I get so angry when Sakon kissed him? No! I just stepped into the overprotective bother/cousin role. Right? Yeah...

"Gaara. Stop pushing me away. Set your pride aside and just give into what you're feeling. Please..."

Sasuke is leading me to the couch. He sits me down, and straddles me. Sasuke leans in, gently pecking my lips. He pulls back to look down at me. I forget why I'm even angry.

"You're such a distraction..." I whisper, my eyes half closed.

Sasuke chuckles. "I tend to be," he says, leaning in for another kiss.

His lips are soft and warm against mine. I want this so bad. Yet, I find myself gripping at his hips, gently pushing him away.

"Don't do this," my tone is as stoic as ever.

Sasuke frowns. "Why not? I can tell you want me to," he pecks my lips again.

"You made your point. We're not related, and there's obviously something other than mutual feelings between us. I just don't see why you'd pick me."

"Gaara, honestly! Is it that hard to believe that you're a good-looking, guy and that someone might actually be attracted to you? Are you that ignorant?"

I poke his chest. My finger hurt, I poked so hard. "I'm not ignorant. I'm just being realistic."

Sasuke grabs my face with both his hands. His face is inches from mine again, and he's nearly growling. "Well get it through your thick skull, buddy. I think you're fucking hot. I wanna rip the clothes off your back and make you scream my name."

I'm not sure how to react, or what to think. All I know is that Sasuke's tongue is now in my mouth, and I can't help but to lean into his touch. He tastes so sweet, and I love the way his lips fully cover mine. The way he's pulling me against his body, it makes me feel so wanted. I want him closer. I grip at his hips, pulling him in. My tongue entangles with his own, moving slowly. Sasuke moans. My eyes snap open, and I can feel myself blushing. Did I cause that? I want more. I push my hips upward, wanting to rid myself of the uncomfortable feeling the pressure of Sasuke's weight is putting on my crotch. Both of us moan at the friction. What just happened? I try it one more time, and tighten my grip around Sasuke's hips. He feels so wonderful. I can hear Sasuke's small chuckle. Oh, no. I've given in. I pull away, my lips tingling like crazy. I can still feel his lips on mine. Sasuke brushes my cheek with two fingers. I pull away. How could I have been so stupid? He was testing me. He knew I'd give in. My turn to get pissed off. Naturally, Sasuke is a sinch heavier than me. But I'm so angry that I get enough strength to lift him off me. I get up and head towards my room. I need to get away from him.

"Gaara? Where are you-"

"Shut up!" Great, I'm yelling again.

Sasuke stands up. "What did I do?"

"Just...don't touch me."

"What the hell? If you don't recall, you were kissing back. You see what I mean? You didn't know what you wanted, but your body did. Don't fucking lie to my face and tell me that you didn't like that. Not only would you be lying to me, but you'd be lying to yourself as well. Why don't you give this, or me a chance? Give _us _a chance. Gaara! Don't walk away from me!"

"I said: Shut up! I don't do these kinds of things. I don't give in to stupid emotions. This isn't even supposed to be happening. There shouldn't be an _us_. And until a few days ago, there wasn't even a you!"

Sasuke says nothing. I slam my bedroom door behind me. I'm gonna break through my wooden floor with all this pacing. There's a loud slam, and I assume it's the front door. It's dead silent after that. I wait a good ten minutes before I walk back into the living room. He's gone. Where in the world would he go? I grab my keys and run out to my car. It's getting dark, fast. I drive around the block, but I don't see him anywhere. My next guess is the crafts store. I park the car, getting out and running inside. Sasuke's not there either. I check any local hang out spot he might be at. He's nowhere to be seen. Then it hits me. Sakon. He invited Sasuke to some kind of get-together type thing at...fuck! Where did he say it was? I'm driving around. Trying to remember the name of the place Sakon said his party would be at. I nearly slam on the brakes and crash into the car in front of me when I see raven hair. Sasuke is walking out of Club 9. That's what the club was called! Right behind Sasuke is Sakon, a drink in hand. Where are they going? I make a U-turn and turn into the club's parking lot. Sakon is looking around, and Sasuke is getting into a car? Oh, shit. Sasuke is getting into Sakon's car! I find a parking spot, and get out, not bothering to close my door. I'm running, hoping Sakon keeps _it _in his pants long enough for me to get Sasuke out of there. Sakon's car is only a few feet away. I reach it, and I can see them making-out. My heart hurts. I'm so upset, and I feel like puking my feelings out. Sakon's hands are in Sasuke's pants. I need to stop him. But I can't move. I can't even breathe. Sasuke sees me, and only kisses Sakon harder. His hands disappear under Sakon's shirt, which is now being pulled over his head. I hear Sakon's low moan, and it snaps me out of my haze. My teeth are grinding together. I open the door to the back seat, grabbing Sakon and pulling him out of the car. He lands on his butt a few feet behind me. I grab Sasuke's forearm and tow him towards my waiting car.

"What are you doing!?" Sasuke yells.

I stop and turn to look at him, the back of my hand colliding with his cheek. Sasuke's head snaps slightly to the left. He looks up at me, his eyes wide and swelled up with tears. Sasuke chokes on a sob, emotions radiating off him. I narrow my eyes and throw him into the passenger's seat. The car side home is quiet, except for his occasional sniffle. Sasuke is silently crying as we walk up to my apartment. I lock the door behind me, and stare at the back of Sasuke's head as he walks towards the couch.

"Why?" I find myself asking him this vauge question.

Sasuke turns to look at me before he sits down. "What?"

"Sakon. You run to him, when you get angry at me. Sakon! Out of all the people, why him!?"

Sasuke's eyebrows pull together. He isn't crying anymore. "Because I know how much you don't like him."

"That's it? I would understand if you had some kind of attraction towards him. I wouldn't have stopped you. But just because you knew it would piss me off. Really!? What is wrong with you?"

"Me! You're the one with the problems. First you want nothing to do with me, and now that I try and have something with Sakon, _now_ you decide you want me!? Your so fucking confusing."

"Do you want to be with Sakon, yes or no?"

"Why do you care?"

"Answer the fucking question!" Sasuke makes me yell a lot.

**A/N: **I need to know. What do you guys think about a KibaxShikamaru fanfic? I've tried my best looking for some. But all I get are one-shots. To tell you the truth, one-shots...piss me the FUCK off! I don't like being teased :death glare: So, let me know somehow. Or maybe I'll just ignore everything and write one because I want to and I'm obsessed with yaoi. Hm...


	11. Chapter 11

Let's Make Up For the Silence

**A/N: **Enjoy my little hentai pets...

* * *

Recap: _Chapter Ten_

_"Do you want to be with Sakon, yes or no?"_

_"Why do you care?"_

_"Answer the fucking question!" Sasuke makes me yell a lot._

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Sasuke still hasn't answered me, and I'm about to start screaming again. My voice is calmer, but still tense. "Sasuke, I need to know. Do you want to be with Sakon? I'll understand if you-"

"No."

I blink a few times. I feel relieved.

"Why would I want to be with him...when I have you."

Is this how it feels to be happy? A sick feeling in the pit of your stomach, when you know for a fact that you're fine. The urge to scream, laugh, and smile for no particular reason. I want to be with Sasuke. I want him by my side at all times. He needs me just as much as I need him. I don't care if I don't understand why I want all of this. I think I'll just feel and not ask questions. That sounds about right. Like right now, all I want it to kiss Sasuke. I want to feel his hot, slick body convulsing beneath me as I do what I please.

"Sasuke..."

He looks up at me, his cheeks a light red. His eyes are a little swollen from the crying he's done. Those soft, plump lips are red from the self-inflicted gnawing. I'm in front of him now. I open my mouth to speak, to tell him how I feel about him. But nothing comes out. I grab his face in both my hands, kissing him eagerly. I want _him. _Sasuke sighs into the kiss, clawing at my shirt. The room is too hot. Our lips stay attached until I'm forced to pull away to remove my shirt. Sasuke comes right back at me, our teeth clashing against each other. Our tongues are entangled in a heated kiss. I let out a small groan when he nips at my bottom lip. Sasuke pulls away for a split second, pulling his shirt off before latching onto my neck. I gasp, tilting my head a bit. I want him all over me. My hands start to roam and the newly exposed skin. Why did I resist from all of this again?

"Come here..." I whisper, dipping my head to catch his lips in another kiss.

He half walk, half stumble up the stairs. Sasuke's hands are in my pants, and my whole body breaks out in goosebumps. I groan, my knees buckling from under me. I fall on top of him. Sasuke pulls away, his hands slipping out of my pants. I whimper at the loss of contact. Sasuke is panting.

"Fuck! I can't...take this. I can't...wait," he says in between gasps.

He unbuttons his pants, revealing his need. My eyes snap back up to his face, to keep from attacking him. That didn't help at all. His head is tilted back, up against one of the steps. His face is flushed, his eyes half closed. There's a thin sheet of sweat on his forehead, and he's panting. I bite my lip. He looks so edible. Sasuke starts tugging at my utterly tight jeans. I help him out, pulling them off. He works on discarding any piece of unnecessary clothing on us. I start to get nervous. I just realized we're both completely naked, and I have no clue what to do next. Sasuke starts to sit up, and pushes me against the railing. It's cold against my back, and I hiss before I gasp. My breath is caught in my throat. I can feel my eyes close, as a wave of pleasure washes over me. Sasuke has taken me in his mouth, his tongue moving teasingly slow. I bite down on my lip, not wanting to moan out loud. This proves to be a hard task, and it comes out as a low growl from the back of my throat. Sasuke pulls away, leaving me in a daze.

"W-what are you..." I can't even speak right.

Sasuke pulls me on top of him once more. His legs are wrapped around my waist. A new found feeling takes over my body as he pulls me into him too quickly. I look down at Sasuke, who's watching my every facial expression. His lips are slightly parted. He's still breathing hard. It's then I realize...I'm inside Sasuke. Panic washes over me, which is soon overpowered by pleasure. I let out a shaky breath. He's going to kill me. This feels to good to be real.

"Move..." he groans, grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling me in for a kiss.

I do as he asks, kissing back at the same time. This feels even better. He's so tight around me, and the friction is going to make me pass out from pure ecstasy. I start out shaky at first, finding a rhythm and going from there. Sasuke meets my thrusts with the rolling of his hips against mine. I start to feel lightheaded. I pull away, and bite down on his neck. He groans, and tangles his hands in my hair. At one point, Sasuke's back arches as I move a certain way. I pull my head back, curious. I want to watch him as I try this again. He lets out a loud moan. Well! He doesn't hold back. I do it again, only to find that I enjoy it as much as he does. I use the steps beneath me to push myself up and plunge deeper into him. I let out my own sound, letting it merge with Sasuke's. I can't seem to get close enough. Sasuke throws his head back, clawing at my back. My breath comes out sharply as I give one last deep thrust, releasing inside of him. Sasuke leans forward, biting down into my shoulder before a warm, sticky substance ends up on my stomach. I take in a deep breath, falling next to him on the staircase.

"Damn..." Sasuke's working on regualting his breathing.

I scoot in closer, wrapping my arms around his torso. He looks up at me, catching my lips in a sweet kiss.

"We should get cleaned up."

Sasuke nods and follows me into my bedroom. We never make it into the bathroom. Instead he pushes me down onto my bed, straddling me before we could. I look up at him, an invisible eyebrow raised.

Sasuke smile seductively before whispering a very sadistic, "My turn..."

I lick my lips unsure of what to expect. Sasuke is still straddling me. I think he enjoys prolonging the moment. He places his hands on my chest, feeling out even the slightest curve until he gets to my lower stomach. I watch him as he bends low, placing kisses over my navel, trailing up to my chest. Sasuke's tongue occasionally darts out, tasting my skin. That makes me twitch, emitting a little moan each time he does it. He bites down as he reaches the junction between my neck and shoulder. It feels good at first, his suckling, nipping here and there. But once he bites to hard I wince, and try to get him to stop. Sasuke sits up, licking the blood off his bottom lip.

He's shaking his head. "Oh, no. That's not going to work. How can I do as I please with you interfering every time it starts to hurts a little?"

Sasuke gives me a little smirk. My breathing is speeding up. Sasuke gets off me and walks over to my closet. I sit up, curious of what he's doing. He rummages through my clothes for a bit before he comes up with two ties I didn't even know I owned. Sasuke walks back over to me, climbing next to me on the bed.

"What are you planning on doing?"

Sasuke pecks my lips but says nothing. He grabs my left wrist, and pulls it up over my head. He binds my hand to the headboard above me. My eyes widen, in panic and possibly anticipation. No one has ever tied me up before. I blush at the thought. Sasuke's done tying me up, and looks down at me. He's smiling.

"Why are you blushing?"

I look up at him, my breathing heavy. I try to shrug, but the binds make that kind of hard. Sasuke chuckles, and gets up again.

"Where are you going now?"

He doesn't answer me. I admire his drive. Sasuke walks into the bathroom. He walks out a few seconds later, a sly smile on his face. Now I'm worried. Sasuke takes his place on top of me once again, his bottom lip sucked in between his teeth.

"I was just thinking..."

"What...?"

"You're untainted."

I chuckle. His eye widen at the sound. I bite my bottom lip to keep quiet. He smiles at me.

"If I do this, I'll be the first...won't I?"

I nod.

"I'll be the first to know what makes you squirm, whimper, scream...what makes you go fucking crazy."

My body is starting to feel hot at the talk of all of this.

"I'll be the first to find your weak spots. God, I'm gonna make this feel so good." He's talking to himself now.

Sasuke's breathing hard. He pulls out what he went into the bathroom for. In his right hand he's holding a brand new razor. Oh, crap. He licks his lips as his eyes dart all over my body. He doesn't know where to begin. I start to feel self-consious with all his staring. Before he even uses the razor, he slowly rubs his hands up my sides. I shiver, groaning a little. Sasuke licks my lower stomach, and I let our a small moan when he bites down. His tongue licks the blood away, soothign the wound. Sasuke then pulls away, holding the razor against my skin, not cutting yet. He cuts a small cut right below my hip bone. I throw my head back against the pillows, letting out a whimper in approval. He then licks the cut, lapping up all the blood. The next cut is on my left side, right next to my ribs. This cut is a lot longer, and much deeper. Sasuke groans a little as my erection rubs up against his. Looks like he just found the first thing that drives me crazy. I let out a low moan when he touches the blood, rubbing it over my chest. I can smell it. It's hot and thick against my skin. Sasuke leans forward, placing the blade against my cheek. He hesitates.

"Do it..." I'm quite surprised at how husky I sound.

Sasuke smirks, and cuts the side of my cheek. I gasp, my eyes slipping shut. A loud moan is heard throughout out the room when Sasuke bites my ear. It takes me a while to realize it's me who did it. I can hear Sasuke's deep laugh in my ear as he licks it. I want to touch him. I want to dig my nails into his soft flesh. Fuck, these binds are pissing me off. I clench my teeth, a low growl resonating in the back of my throat. This goes on for a good fifteen minutes. Sasuke cut, licked, bit, and pinched places I never thought could feel the way he made them feel. He pecks my slightly swollen lips before lathering up two fingers in his mouth.

"This might hurt a bit..." he whispers.

I grunt when he probes at my entrance. Two fingers are plunged deep within me. He was right. It did hurt. His fingers are spreading, stretching me from the inside. I groan in protest.

"I know, I know. Trust me, from experience. It'll hurt a lot more if I don't do this."

He keeps up his annoying stretching, which I soon learn to like. I huff from the loss of contact when he pulls them out. Sasuke is not positioned in front of me. He grabs my legs, wrapping them around his small waist. I can feel his need against me. Sasuke leans forward, gently kissing me. I kiss back just as slow, not prepared for what happens next. I gasp, and hold my breath. Sasuke has pushed himself into me. The pain both hurts and feels good.

"Relax...it'll hurt...less," he mumbles in between kisses.

Sasuke's advice in fact works. I'm left to whimper at the little pain left, feeling good almost instantly. Sasuke deepens the kiss, his hands roaming my bare body. He starts to thrust rhythmically, pounding harder and deeper into me. I soon start to move with him, grinding my hips hard against his. Sasuke pulls away, his forehead pressed against mine. His breathing is ragged, and labored. I watch as his face changes in his own pleasure. I want to stay like this forever. Not breathing right, our bodies too hot and too sticky. The way we can't see to open our eyes all the way, and how our wet hair sticks to the sides of our necks. I love it. I love him. My eyes focus on Sasuke. _I love him_.

Should I tell him? I should at least try. "Sas..I...Un! Sasuk...Saah-Ahhhh!" I can't do it. What he's doing to me is preventing that.

He kisses me, sending us over our second steaming climax of the day. Sasuke stays inside of me, kissing me with more passion than any being deserves. He pulls himself out, and looks down at me. I let out what sounds like a happy whimper. Sasuke unties me, and I wrap my arms around him. I kiss him until my lips bleed. He just licked it off, and tucked his head under my chin. I pull the covers over us, before we fall into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Let's Make Up For the Silence

**A/N: **Please excuse the late updates. My mother decided to purchase Breaking Dawn for me. Then I partied and was under the influence of certain substances. Not to mention the horrid events I'm going through today. I'm so angry I can't stop shaking. Ew.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

My room is still dark when I wake up. Even though one of my curtains is still pulled back. My eyes widen. Did anyone see what Sasuke and I were doing? I almost smirk at the thought. Someone got a good show if they did. Speaking of, where's Sasuke? I look down to find him curled up at my side. His face is nuzzled under my ribs, his hot breath hitting my skin. I run a lazy hand through his dark hair. He stirs for a bit, his eyes fluttering open to look up at me. The failing moonlight allows me to see the quick smile he gives me. Sasuke pulls himself up, his head resting on my shoulder. He tilts his head back, kissing the underside of my jaw. I look down before he pulls away, catching his lips in a small peck.

He sighed. "What time is it?"

I look over at my nightstand. "I'm not sure. My cellphone is still in my jeans...which are on the staircase."

Sasuke chuckled knowingly. "Did you ever imagine your first time _on_a staircase?"

The image of Sasuke beneath me crosses my mind. I suppress a little shiver. "No. I don't care where it happened. I'm just glad it was with you."

Sasuke blushes, his huge smile oddly contagious. I feel the corners of my lip pulling up. He giggles when I give him a crooked grin. I grab his face in both my hands, and the urge to confess my love nags at me yet again. I can't do it though. We just met a few weeks ago. Even though we got physical fairly quickly, my feelings are much more difficult to express verbally. I sigh, kissing him gently. It doesn't surprise me when Sasuke brushes his tongue against mine, deepening the kiss. Sasuke nips at my bottom lip, his hands rubbing up and down my chest. I pull away slowly, and he pecks my lips one last time. My eyes are still closed, but they snap open when Sasuke's stomach growls. I look down at his face, wanting to smile at the light blush over his cheeks.

"Hungry?" I ask, sarcasm barely noticeable.

Sasuke chuckles, and slowly nods his head. I sit up, and look around the room. Sasuke gets up off the bed, and stretches. I walk towards my door, heading down the stairs. My face burns up when I spot my underwear, a few steps below me. I pick them up, and slip them on before Sasuke sees. I then pick up my jeans and put those on too. Sasuke is behind me now, and laughs at the sight of his clothing. He slips those on and follows me into the living room, where our shirts were discarded.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I'm not sure. Is it dinner time, or too early to have breakfast?"

I reach into my pocket, pulling out my phone. I open it and it reads 'SATURDAY 6:15 AM.' I sigh, "It's too early for breakfast. But why start eating normally now. I eat my breakfast at noon, most days."

Sasuke laughs, and takes my hand, leading me into the kitchen. I lean up against the sink, as Sasuke rummages through my cabinets.

"You literally have no food."

"I rarely have time to make food. I tend to eat out."

Sasuke is half-way in a cupboard when I look back up at him. My eyes widen at the sight. He then shouts an, "Ah-ha!" which is followed by a loud bang. Sasuke crawls out of the cupboard, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow. That kind of hurt. But I found food!" He shows me the box of pancake mix, a wide smile on his face. When did I buy that?

"I don't think I have anything to mix it with."

"We can improvise. Trust me, living on the streets for a little more than three months shows you things. You learn to work with your surroundings."

I nod, and curiously watch as he gets to work.

He randomly pulls out a large bowl and a wooden spoon. When did I have time to buy all these things? Maybe Temari left them behind, hoping I'd use them at one point in life. Sasuke pours out the contents from the small box, reading the instructions in the back.

"Do you have eggs?"

I look up at him when snapped out of my thoughts. I shake my head no. He sighs, and it sounds like a little hum. Sasuke then uses said 'street-skills', which I inevitably scoffed at, and got us through breakfast. Might I add, those were the best pancakes ever.

We make it back into my bed by seven. Half of Sasuke's body is on top of me, his arm wrapped around my torso. I sigh onto the top of his head, running my fingers through his hair.

"Do you have anything planned today?"

I look down at him, unsure of how to answer that. "I never have plans."

Sasuke chuckles and looks up at me, his lips lightly brushing against my own. I gasp at the unexpected gesture, and bite my bottom lip. Sasuke gives me a little smile, and fully presses his lips against mine. I can taste the syrup on his lips, and use my tongue to slowly lick it off. I never did have a sweet tooth, but I loved the sweet taste _on_him. Sasuke parted his lips, giving my access to his sweet, warm cavern. Apparently he didn't expect my boldness, and it takes him a few seconds to react.

When he does, I notice my lower regions have somehow vowed to embarrass me. Maybe a vendetta for lack of 'action' these eighteen years, I don't know. All I know, is that Sasuke straddling me isn't going to help the situation. I groan as he pushes roughly against me. Him on top of me isn't going to work out. I pull away, only to meet his equally sadistic look. I grab his hips and switch our positions. Last night was just for the experience. I will never submit to being bottom, unless I say otherwise. Sasuke's eyes are wide, his breath coming out hard through his slightly parted lips. I rest my weight on my arms, hovering no less than an inch above him. I want him to convulse with anticipation. To beg me to take him. Whether Sasuke gets what he wants will always depend on my mood. It will happen when and however I want it to.

Sasuke is latched on to my neck as I think this. His teeth keep sinking deeper into my skin. Sasuke darts when his tongue out, swirling against the fresh wound. I pull back, looking down at him. There's still blood on his lips and I bend low to lick it off. He moans a little, pushing his hips upward. He grinds against me, getting nothing more than a low groan. I push myself up, so that I'm now kneeled in front of him. Sasuke is gnawing at his bottom lip, waiting for my next move. I give him a small grin, barely noticeable, but he sees it. He scoffs when I get up and walk to my bathroom. Guess I wasn't in the mood.


	13. Chapter 13

Let's Make Up For the Silence

Chapter Thirteen

The hot cascade of water helped wash away the stickiness I felt all over me. My body wasn't as tense as usual, which was kind of odd. I scrubbed slowly, the only thing on my mind being Sasuke. The look on his face as I walked away from him was priceless. He looked completely and utterly shocked. I almost chuckle at the thought, but settle for a little grin. The sound of the bathroom door slowly opening doesn't surprise me one bit. I had actually left the door unlocked on purpose. There was a possibility that I was currently in the mood.

I remain indifferent when the shower curtain pulls back. Nothing happens for a few, long seconds. I know he's looking at me. I continue washing, trying not to pay to much attention the the self-conscious feeling creeping up on me. I hear Sasukegroan when he steps in, the hot water taking him by surprise. He pulls the shower curtain closed behind him. Sasuke's hand wrap themselves around my waist, his teeth grazing at the crook of my neck.

"This water is fucking hot..." he sounds sleepy when he says that.

I nod. "I like it that way."

Sasuke chuckles against my ear. "You like it hot?"

I nod, but stop when I realize how he seemed to twist my sentence into something sexual. Damn, I _was_a deprived child. I lean my head back a bit when I feel Sasuke's teeth nipping at my earlobe. I attempt, and fail to suppress a shiver. My ears are very sensitive. Sasuke lifts one of his hands, turning down the hot water. My every nerve starts to act up when Sasuke's free hand trails down toward my crotch. I take in a deep breath, and turn around. Sasuke gasps when his back hits the cold tile behind him. My hands are on either side of his face, my body pressed up against him. Sasuke's eyes are half closed, his lips slightly parted. I lean in towards him, my face a mere two inches away. I brush my lips up and down his jawbone, stopping to nip at his bottom lip. Sasuke groans, pushes his hips upward, grinding against me. I bite down on his lip at the unexpected friction, drawing blood. I suck on the wound, coaxing a low moan from Sasuke.

"Un...Gaara," Sasuke wraps his arms around my neck loosely.

My teeth make their way to the crook of his neck, leaving behind a half a dozen deep purple marks. God, I want him so bad. I want to be deep within him, his tight walls around me. I groan at the thought, gripping painfully tight at Sasuke's hips. But as I said earlier, he's going to have to beg for me to take him. Satisfying my need is going to have to wait, until I'm content with prolonging him from getting his. Sasuke gasps when I grab hold of his hardened member, my grip tight around him. He throws his head back, and leans into my touch.

"Say it again. My name..." My lips brush against his as I say this.

Sasuke's fingers curl tightly around my wet hair. He's biting down on his bottom lip, his eyes half-lidded. I tighten my grip around him, my strokes painfully slow.

"Un...Gaa...Gaara." He moans, and starts to pant.

"Now, what do you want?" I nip at his lower lip, licking the fresh wound.

Sasuke's eyes barely open as I say this. He knows what I'm playing at. Sasuke thrusts into my hand, letting out a stifled sound of gratification as I speed up.

"...You."

I smirk, and thumb his tip. He gasps, his nails digging into my shoulders. "What was that, Sasuke?"

He whimpers. "I want you, Gaara. All of you. I want you to do to me...whatever you please," he nearly growls.

"I see..."

Sasuke's breathing is hard, and he's meeting my strokes with a little push of his hips. He let's out a low moan, which starts to intensify, echoing in the shower. Right before he can climax I pull my hand away. Sasuke gasps, and gives a disappointed little whine. He let's his head fall forward, hitting my chest. I hold back a little yelp when I feel his teeth marking the soft flesh there.

"Dammit, Gaara..." he's still panting, "You're such an fucking tease."

I stop myself from chuckling. Good. This is exactly what I wanted. I pull away, looking down at his lust glazed eyes. I peck his lips, before lightly running my tongue over them.

I pull away. "Calling me names isn't going to get you anything..."

Sasuke scoffs, followed by a sarcastic chuckle. "Why you little...amazingly gorgeous, sadistic freak."

I raise an imaginary eyebrow at him. Sasuke stands on his toes and presses his lips to my ear. "I like that."

He grunts when I grab a handful of his raven hair, pulling him in for a heated, bruising kiss. I press my hips into his, emmiting a groan from both of us as our erect members touch. Sasuke pulls away, moaning as I grab his back end. My hands cup him nicely, and I press him into me.

Sasuke's whimpers are low and desperate. "Oh, fuck...stop teasing, Gaara! Just...mm...take me."

He finally said it. "Forgive me, Sasuke. I didn't catch that."

"Fuck me Gaara. Just do it! No preparations, no nothing. I can't wait...please!"

That's good enough for me. I lift him up, his legs wrapping around my waist. He's just waiting for me. Sasuke grits his teeth as I enter him with one long, unprepared thrust. I can't pry my eyes from his face. His every expression makes it that much more arousing. His face flushes when he sees me looking at him, and he leans in for a kiss. I let him kiss me, but I don't let it last long. I wanna watch him as I pound into him against this shower wall. I start to move inside of him, wanting him to feel the pain merging with pleasure. My every nerve tingles when he let's out a loud moan. _His loudest one today. _I grab his hips, supporting him up, and pound into him. I need to find that spot that makes him go crazy every time. He _will_ scream my name.

"Holy! Un...har-harder." _Found it._

He feels so good. My legs are starting to feel weak. I press up against him, trying to keep myself from falling to my knees. Sasuke groans louder at the pressure. I pull out, only ramming myself back in, hitting his prostate dead on. Sasuke throws his head back, his body writhing from under me. He wraps his arms tightly around my neck, his hips bucking forward. I grab his erection, and start to pump him.

"Ah!"

I bite my lip to keep from screaming out. My body is on fire. Even with the water hitting my back.

"Mm...Gaara..."

I smile. I knew I'd get him to say it. The moaning gets louder by the second. I hit his most sensitive spot, over and over. Sasuke presses his forehead against mine, his body convulsing lightly. I pump harder, and lean in for another kiss. I eat up those amazing sounds escaping his lips. My breath stops when he tightens around me. I can feel Sasuke's lips shape my name before a warm, sticky substance trails down my hand and our stomachs. I claw at his hips before giving one last thrust, my release following his. I pull away from his lips, my face resting against the crook of his neck. His legs are still wrapped around my waist, his fingers playing with my hair. I sigh deeply, and pull out, setting Sasuke down. He looks up at me, catching my lips in a quick kiss. I'm still pressed up against him, his hands rested on my chest.

"Sasuke...I..."

He looks up at me, waiting. I sigh again, "We should wash up."

Sasuke grins and nods in agreement, slipping from my embrace and grabbing the bar of soap.

-time elapse-

I feel amazingly relaxed. Sasuke is standing in front of the mirror, working on his odd hairstyle. I want to pull off the towel wrapped around his waist. Instead I watch him, arms crossed over my chest, shoulder rested against the wall. Sasuke looks at his reflection, not seeming too satisfied. He shrugs and turns to look over at me.

"Nice towel..."

I show no intention of answering his little remark. He walks over to me, his arms wrapping loosely around my waist. I bite the inside of my lip. I'm not used to the feeling of my heart racing. Sasuke smiles and kisses me gently. I grab his hand, and lead him out of my room. I'm kind of hungry.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry."

Sasuke crashes into me when I stop dead in my tracks. I can't breathe, and my head seems to be spinning.

"Hey..." comes a nervous, shaky voice.

Oh, shit.

"Hello." I try to keep my voice from wavering.

Sasuke's arms are wrapped around my waist again. He peeks over my shoulder, trying to hide himself. I turn in his embrace and look down at him.

"Go upstairs and change. I'll be there in five minutes."

He looks up at me from under his eyelashes, his lip sucked in between his lips. "Who are they?"

I close my eyes, breathing out through my nose. "My siblings..."

* * *

**A/N: **The end is near, loves.


	14. Chapter 14

Let's Make Up For the Silence

**A/N: **Technical difficulties is an understatement! :GROWLS!: Anyhow, I hate this chapter. I was planning on re-writing it, but due to the circumstances, I can't. I don't even want to re-read it. So if you find any mistakes, ignore them. Ugh.

Chapter Fourteen

I watch Sasuke as he walks back up to my room. Kankuro clears his throat. I don't want to turn around. The fact that I'm also wrapped in just a towel isn't helping the situation.

"Why are you here?" My voice is near a growl.

"We wanted to check up on you, Gaara. We want to make sure you're safe, and not behind on rent."

I turn around to glare at my sister. "Liar."

Temari turns to look at Kankuro, her face a pale red. "How did you two even get in here?"

"W-we asked the manager for the extra key. We knocked Gaara, we did! Kankuro called and you never answered. We got worried, Gaara!"

I shook my head. "What do you want?"

"She already told you," Kankuro snapped.

I glared at him. "Why should I believe you? You've never cared about me before. What's the catch?"

Temari bit her lip. "Our lawyer got in touch with us. Told us about the boy."

"And?"

"We were curious."

I scoffed. "Curious? That's an even bigger lie."

"Sueisha begged us Gaara. He didn't think you were mentally suitable to take care of him. But from what we heard, you're taking care of him quite nicely."

My hands balled into fists at my sides. "That's none of your concern. When Sasuke needed you the-"

"Sasuke? What a nice name," Temari mused.

I rolled my eyes. "You think so? So, where were you when this _beautifully _named boy needed you, Temari? You were out of the country. And Kankuro over here, didn't want anything to do with him."

Temari was shocked at what I had said. She shook her head, and gripped at Kankuro's forearm. I crossed my arms over my chest. I sighed when they didn't respond.

"I should check on him." I mumbled and walked up the stairs.

Sasuke sat quietly on my bed, his hands folded on his lap. His head shot up to look at me when he heard me come in.

"Are they mad?"

I shook my head. "There's nothing for them to be mad at."

He smirked. I shook my head and walked over to my closet, picking out the first thing I saw. Sasuke walked over to me once I was fully dressed. His arms wrapped themselves around my neck, his forehead pressed against mine.

"Don't let them take me away," he choked out.

I hadn't even noticed the tears swelling up in his eyes. I bit my lip. "Never..."

Sasuke looked up at me, his wide eyes almost glass-like with the tears. I pressed my hand against the small of his back, pulling him in for a deep kiss. He sobbed into the kiss, his tears wetting my cheeks. I could care less. His hands trailed down my chest, and held me tight around my wait. I grabbed his face with both of my hands, wanting him so much closer. Wanting to melt into him and become one.

"I love you..." I felt his lips brush mine as he whispered those three words.

I whined quietly, not caring about my stoic facade. I wanted him to know how I felt. But it was so hard. I kissed him again, my lips lingering over his. My lips rested against his, not fully a kiss. I just wanted him to feel as I mouthed my response.

_I love you, too._

Sasuke gasped lightly, pulling me in for yet another kiss. I pulled away after a long few seconds. He sniffled and wiped his face. I gave his hands a reassuring squeeze.

"I need to go talk to them. Do you want to wait here?"

He looked up at me from under his eyelashes. "Do I have to?"

"No. You can come with me if you like."

He nodded. "I want to go with you."

I smirked, and pecked his lips. "Let's go."

Sasuke held my hand as I led him into the living room. Temari and Kankuro watched in astonishment.

"What? Have you never seen two guys hold hands?" I snapped.

Temari shook her head. "You never told us you were..._gay._"

She made that word sound like it was a bad thing. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"Watch you're tone, Gaara." Kankuro's hands were balled into tight fists.

"What do you guys want?"

"Masashi Sueisha called us and begged to get Sasuke out of your hands. You have school and work, Gaara. You need more time for yourself." Temari's tone sounded hurt.

Sasuke gave my hand a painful squeeze. He really didn't want to go. I shook my head. "He's not leaving."

"Gaara!" I still wasn't sure why Kankuro was here.

"I can balance things. Sasuke is not leaving."

"Really? What if I told Sueisha of your little 'relationship' here. Both of us know he won't like that."

"Then he won't find out, will he Temari?" I had taken a step closer to her, Sasuke pressed to my back. He was shaking.

There was something else. I knew they weren't doing this just because our lawyer begged them to. "What's in it for you? If you do take him?"

Sasuke let out a low whimper, his face buried in between my shoulder blades.

"Nothing."

"Not very convincing, Temari."

Kankuro growled. "We're getting paid to take him off your hands. There. You happy?"

I let go of Sasuke's hand, crossing them over my chest. Sasuke's hands gripped at my shirt. I nodded. Sasuke choked on another sob. "Please..." I heard him whimper.

I sighed. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke gasped, his grip around the material of my shirt even tighter than before.

"I can't let you take him." Sasuke let out a sharp sigh, his arms wrapping around my waist.

Temari and Kankuro looked down at his arms and frowned. "And why is that?"

My eyes narrowed. "He's already situated. I like having him around, and I doubt he wants to go."

Temari shot up to her feet. "We need this money," she nearly shrieked.

"Are you sure you're materialistic ass doesn't just _want_ it?"

Kankuro stood by our sister, his arm casually around her shaking shoulders. "You'll regret this, little bro," his tone was highly sarcastic.

"Do you mind handing me back that extra key. I want to make sure you guys don't stoop so low you kidnap the boy." Yes, that was my idea of a joke.

Kankuro reached into his pocket and threw a set of keys down on the coffee table. "Trust me. We won't need them."

The door slammed shut, and I let out a deep sigh. I turned around in Sasuke's embrace and cupped his jaw.

"Thank you..." he whispered, pecking my lips.


	15. Explanations Not a chapter

Let's Make Up For The Silence

Here's the deal. My younger sister is a demon straight from the gates of hell. She stays up until 2 in the morning on the computer, and my sisters and I suffer the consequences. We're not allowed to use the computer when my younger sister is home, and that's almost all the time. She hates school, so she's rarely out of the house. And now that I have a chance to get on, I don't have a chapter ready to post. My sincerest apologies. I'll try again some other day. Be patient, for I know what I want to happen next.


	16. Chapter 15

**Let's Make Up For the Silence**

**A/N: **Listening to the sick puppies while writing isn't a good idea. I get unnaturally emotional. Sorry for the long wait. Siblings hindered my writing progress. As for your opinions on my little sister, I don't really care. You don't have to live with her. I think I need professional help thanks to her. Anyway, read on.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Weeks passed, and my bother and sister didn't bother me anymore. I had gotten Sasuke enrolled in high school, which he kind of hated. Said it took too much time away from us. But I didn't want to be an irresponsible guardian. Relative or not.

"Gaara, I don't even understand half this shit!" he threw his head back against the couch.

"Have you even tried?" I muted the T.v.

Ugh, Algebra 2. Sasuke groaned. "Yes! I've erased right though my damn paper."

"You should enroll for tutoring," I casually suggested.

"No way! And give up the few hours we do have together?"

"Sasuke, tutoring is from 3 to 5 in the afternoon. That's when I get out of school."

"But then you go to work!"

"I'll tell Kakashi to give me less hours."

"B-but-"

I kissed him, stopping his complaints. "You need to finish high school, love."

He groaned in annoyance. "Can't I be home schooled?"

"No, you'll never learn anything."

"Why? You're smart."

I sighed. He needed to ask, didn't he. "Because Sasuke, whenever I try to teach you something I'm one hundred percent sure it will end up with us having sex."

He flashed me that crooked grin. "Like right now?"

I nodded. "Hn."

Sasuke straddled me, kissing me deeply. He worked on removing our clothes, throwing them somewhere behind him. I gasped when he lowered himself onto me. He didn't even wince, just gave a little groan. I grabbed onto Sasuke's hips as he ground them against me. He was getting exceptionally good at this. He kissed me until my lips bled, riding me into our climax. We moaned in unison, even releasing at the same time. I groaned and got him off me. Not our longest moment. Only half an hour. Sasuke sat next to me on the couch, his head rested on my shoulder. He held me tight around my torso. I loved the way he held me, always making me feel wanted.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing the underside of my jaw.

I smirked. "I...love you, too Sasuke."

Sasuke chuckled. He always got giddy when I said it out loud. I sighed and dipped my head to kiss him before I got up to change.

"Please finish your homework."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Can't I just stay after class and ask for help."

I nodded, "But don't forget."

He shook his head, "Of course not."

It was Friday, but I always liked for him to get his work done before the weekend. I wasn't trying to be strict. I just wanted him to graduate, and he knew that. Sasuke walked up to me, wrapped his arms around my neck and pouted. I smirked and kissed the protruded lip. He was so irresistable. I grabbed his bottom, picking him up. Sasuke wrapped his legs around me, his head buried in the crook of my neck. He was tired. It had been a long day for him. By the time I set him down on my bed, he was already sleep. I tucked his naked-self in, not bothering to dress him. He'd probably get unnaturally aroused during the night anyway. I sighed and went to go turn the lights off in the living room. I could hear my cellphone ringing as I walked down the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Mr. Sabaku! You answered."

I scoffed. It was my lawyer. "Consider yourself lucky. I wasn't paying attention to the caller I.D."

"I see..."

"Can you make this quick? I was just headed to bed."

"I can try my best," his tone was mocking.

I waited patiently.

"Your siblings, Kankuro and Temari..."

"What about them?"

"They came to me a few days ago. Really torn. They said that they went to visit you and Sasuke. Turns out they weren't too happy about what they saw."

I wanted to scream. To find Temari and Kankuro and make them hurt for their poor decisions. "And...?"

"I had asked them to take Sasuke off your hands. They weren't to happy with how things worked between you and Sasuke. That you didn't let them take Sasuke. Now, since you aren't fit to take care of the young boy, I'll be forced to take legal action. Sasuke will be removed from your home in no more than two weeks, if not less."

My head was swimming. I was going in and out of vast darkness. It felt like my body was swaying, but I wasn't sure. What was Suiesha bitching about? I felt like throwing up. A loud thud surprised me, but didn't make me feel any better. What was that? I think someone was calling my name. But it sounded too distorted. Kind of like I was hearing it from under water. Where was I?

"Gaara..."

There it is again. It sounds so far away. I feel a sharp pain on my cheek and the underwater hearing goes away. I can see I'm in my living room...on my knees?

"Gaara? Are you alright?" came a rushed, nervous voice.

"Sasuke..." I reached out to touch him.

He grabbed the phone from my hand. "Um...Gaara has to go. Good night." Sasuke hung up the phone without waiting for a response.

"Who was that?" he asked.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. I could only feel. My heart hurt.

* * *

**A/N:** Ending is near!


	17. Chapter 16: End

Let's Make Up for the Silence

My vision was still quite blurry. I couldn't breathe. It _hurt_ to breathe. It hurt to _think_. I was still on my knees in my living room.

"Gaara… answer me, please. You're scaring me. Gaara! Say something!" Sasuke's low voice escalated to a panicked shriek.

I inhaled deeply, my eyes fluttering gently. "Nothing. I'm fine." My voice sounded strange even to me.

Sasuke scoffed. "Bullshit. I heard you fall from all the way I the room. Then I come out here and you're all zoned out your face paler than it usually is. I know you, Gaara! I know there's something wrong. Tell me…please," his voice trembles, his words too fast.

I let out a ragged breath, and fall onto my bottom, crying. I'm literally crying. My body shakes with the harsh sobs ripping through me. This can't be happening.

Sasuke grabs me by my shoulders, urging me to tell him what's going on. I can't even breathe, how am I supposed to tell him that they're about to take him from me forever?

"I love you…never forget that," I pull him in for a tight hug, get up and bolt for my room.

Sasuke gets up on his feet, stunned. "GAARA?!"

I'm in my bed, still crying my eyes out. What the hell am I supposed to do now? He's the only person who ever genuinely cared for me. He loved me! I know he did. We had shared too many things, created too many memories. I was being responsible, God damn! I did what was asked of me. I enrolled him in school, I kept him healthy, I clothed him, warmed him and gave him a bed to sleep in. Why would they take the only thing that mattered now? I had don't nothing wrong!

It didn't take Sasuke long to run into the room. He was crying too. He was worried. I sniffled, and buried myself in my blankets.

He climbed on, placing one shaking hand on my shoulder. "Please tell me. I'm freaking out, Gaara."

I pulled the blankets off and rolled on my back. I stared at a spot on the ceiling as I felt the severe headache wash over me. "They're taking you away."

He gasped. "What…?"

I sniffed. "They're taking you from me."

Sasuke let out a shuddered breath." Why?"

"Temari and Kankuro, my siblings, they spoke to our lawyer. He knows, Sasuke. He knows about everything. I have two weeks or less to get all your stuff ready," my voice was flat.

Sasuke covered his mouth, a sob seeping through his fingers and ripping through my heart. "They can't do that, can they?"

"Apparently they can. Besides, you're a minor. We had sex Sasuke. He knows about it. I could go to jail if he decided to act on it," my eyes slipped shut.

He got up on his knees, his hands balled into fists. "I'll deny it! I'll deny everything they accuse you of! Don't let them take me away. I'll get stuck with your brother and sister. Maybe I'll be sent to live with an awful foster family. Gaara, I can't go through another foster family! Don't make me! Don't! They can't make me! They can't…" I had sat up and was hugging him close to my chest.

He was sobbing as hard as I had been earlier. "I love you. I'm so in love with you. I've been with enough people to know the difference Gaara. I don't think I can handle being away from you. I hate school for that specific reason, and that's only a few hours. How am I supposed to handle this?!"

I sighed. "I don't know. But if I find a way, I'll let you know."

He bit my chest. "That's not funny."

I sighed again," I wasn't trying to be."

We fell asleep in each other's arms, holding one another too tight. When I woke up my fingers hurt from being curled around the material of his shirt all night. For a split second that I heard a little sniffle, I thought Sasuke had woken up. I looked down to find out that he had been crying in his sleep. I bit my lip. This was going to be hell.

For the next week, we reluctantly started to pack his things. It wasn't much, but we always got distracted. He never wanted to leave my side, and I never wanted him to part from me either.

On Saturday, nine days after we got that dreadful call from my lawyer, Sasuke and I decided to stay home. We sat on my couch watching an awful documentary. Neither of us was paying attention. We needed each other company, our minds wandered off on possibly the same thing.

"What are we watching again?" he asked quietly.

I shrugged. "Television?"

"Hmm…" he sighed and snuggled up closer to me.

We both tensed when the doorbell rang. I gulped. "What time is it?"

"Two…p.m." his voice was so low, so scared. It mirrored how I felt.

I got up slowly. Sasuke took my hand. "Don't! Pretend we're not here," he whispered.

"I have to. It'll be worse if I don't." My lower lip trembled as I spoke.

I opened to front door to reveal my worst nightmare. My lawyer. He was with another man, thinner, shorter. A social worker.

"No…" I could hear Sasuke from the couch.

"Hello, Gaara. May we come in? This shouldn't take long."

I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly. "Do I have much of a choice?"

Sueisha coughed lightly and passed me, the social worker following suit. They stood by the couch, not wanting to look around too much. I looked over at Sasuke who was shaking, trying his best to keep from crying. I was exactly the same way.

"Gaara this is Fumio Hisao. Sasuke's social worker. Hisao, this is Gaara Sabaku."

I crossed my arms over my chest and, and looked away, clearing my throat.

Sueisha cleared his throat as well and placed his briefcase on my coffee table. "Well, let's get down to business. I'm sure you just want to get this over with."

He clicked the latches open and pulled out a few sheets of paper. "Here sign these. It's just stating that you've handed over custody to us."

I choked on a sob, taking the pen that he handed me. "NO! No, don't! Please, I don't want to go!" Sasuke was bawling, yelling at the suited men.

I sniffled. "Sasuke, you know it has to be done."

"No it doesn't! I'll be eighteen soon. It's my choice to stay here! You can't take me!" he pounded on the table with his fists.

"Calm down Sasuke," Hisao said.

"Shut up! I don't even know you"

I walked over to Sasuke and held his against me. "Calm down. Please. Look we'll see each other again. They can't keep us apart forever. It'll only be a few months."

"Actually, I don't think-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled at Hisao again.

"If you don't want Gaara going to jail you're going to stop yelling at Mr. Hisao, and you will let him sign these papers," Sueisha intervened.

He basically pushed the papers at me again. I signed my name quickly, not wanting to feel the sting of sorrow just yet. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me, crying louder than before. I held him back, sobbing as well.

"Don't let them! Why?! Why would you sign?" he blubbered, gripping at my shirt.

I pressed my lips to his ear, making sure the other two men couldn't hear. "Because I love you. Because when you come back to me, I want to be here."

Hisao grabbed Sasuke's things and took them down to the car. Then he had to come back upstairs to help Sueisha pull us apart. Sasuke pulled at my clothing, screaming for them to let him go. I eventually fought off Hisao as well. I didn't want Sasuke to leave.

"Stop it, Gaara! I will have you arrested and put away for a long time if you don't stop this foolishness. Tell the boy to let go!" Sueisha yelled.

I wiped my face. "Sasuke…"

I couldn't speak. I stopped fighting. Sasuke clawed at the air yelling my name as the dragged him away. The shouting muffled out with the stairs, but never really went away. I peeked out my window, and saw them push him into a black car. I fell to my knees, sobbing. I held myself, inhaling Sasuke's scent on my clothes. I could still see them. Sasuke was on his knees in the back seat, looking up towards my window. Once he spotted me he banged on the glass with his palms. I pressed one hand against my window, watching as they drove away.

I sat there for a few long hours. Those screams. Those damn screams. I couldn't get them out of my head. Even as I showered, as I got dressed, and tried to fall asleep. I could hear Sasuke's scream.

[TIME ELAPSE]

I sat in my art class waiting for the bell to ring. Only two more minutes.

I sighed once it did ring. My head hurt. I had fallen asleep in class and woke up with a jolt. I had dreamt Sasuke again. His aching wails haunted my every waking thought since the last time I saw him ripped from me two years ago. I had tried constantly to contact him. Nothing worked.

As I walked to my car, I tried to hold on to my wrapped up canvas, my supplies, and my keys. It proved to be quite a hassle. As I tried to open my car I dropped the paint brushes I had been holding.

"Fuck…" I placed my canvas on top of my car, and started to pick up my stuff.

"Need help…?" I looked up and froze.

Sasuke.


End file.
